Betrayus falls in love?
by Julianne Moonlight
Summary: will love bloom for the lord of the netherworld can a good warm heart help betrayus see something ever thinking about that he needed or will he not let her in
1. Evil meet good

**PAC MAN AND THE GHOSTLY ADVENTURES**

**Betrayus Falls in love? **

**By Julianne Moonlight**

**In Pac Heaven Pac mans dad Zac is the lord here he also has a trusting Friend and angel named Julianne she was the one reason Betrayus didn't get Pac as a baby cause of this she went to heaven shes happy here her duty was watch over Pac-Man she did very well at it she doing it right now she laughed when she saw Pinky flirting with Pac-Man she shakes head thinking that girl does give up doesn't she. Then Zac called her "Julianne come here please" she nodded appear front of him and said "Yes Zac" he smiled at her said "Julianne my old friend I need you go down there to watch pac for me" she smiled and said "Of course Zac you can count on me" he smiled at her watching her going down to pac world she smiled at the city and said "This is place is sure did change" she closed her eyes to use her powers to appear where pac is at she sees him eating like always she smiled at him and said "Thats my Pacs" then she saw ghosts appeared front of her trying to scare her she was scared starting to run to the maze she looking to see they still following her they weren't she sighed and said "That was a close one " then she found herself lost she groaned and said "Seriously" starting to walk to see a way out but found none she had to go back to see pac but she can't she saw a door on the ground she know it was the Netherworld but she has no choice so she through to see the Lord Betrayus Castle she sighed and said "Will have no other choice" she disappear appeared front of Butt-ler who jump when he saw her she looked around saw Betrayus throne room she smiled and said "Nice" then she saw Butt-ler said to him "Hi" he looked at her and said "Hello" she smiled at him and said "Any chance do you know where Betrayus is" he looked at her and said "Lord Betrayus is taking his nap at the moment" she nodded and said "Ok then maybe you could help me then" he looked at her "Yes" she frowned and said "I got myself lost in the maze and I was wondering you could tell me where to go" he got the remote of the TV show her a Image explaining to her where to go she listened to him and nodded and said "Oh I see" then he smiled at her "Thats what you do my dear" she smiled and said "Thank you" then hugged him and said "You are one smart spirit" then Betrayus appeared and said "BUTT-LER whats doing on here can you see I trying to sleep" Butt-ler floated away from him hide a corner then Betrayus noticed her and said "Who are you" she smiled at him and said "Julianne is my name Betrayus" he glared at her got a fireball in his hand and said "OK Julianne tell me why you here or I will feed you to my dog" she looked at him and said " I was lost only here to ask directions thats all" he looked at her throw the ball at her she waved her hand to make a water ball throw at his fire ball he looked shocked and said "How did you do that tell me" she giggled and said "I am angel" that got him confused sat on his throne and said "Your Angel why are you here" she knew she could tell him but she will decided to say "None of your business" he growled at her "Do you know who I am" she nodded and said "Yes I do Betrayus" appear front of him said "Your Betrayus the guy who killed almost every yellow ones and the brother of sphereos was a Leader of a army to take over Pac World but lost your body went here to became a Lord of Netherworld" he was impress and said "Will its good to know someone a fan of my greatness" she nodded and said "Between you and me you look way better in this form than your body" he glurp and said "Are you flirting with me" she giggled and said "You said it not me"then she smiled and said "Will bye betrayus" then she disappear he looked at BUTT-LER laughing at him he got mad threw fireball at him. Meanwhile Julianne saw that Pac was hurt she went to him put hand on his face and smile at her "Its ok Pacs I am here" one of Betrayus slug cams saw this Betrayus watching her and said " What is she doing with the Overgrown Lemon" Butt-ler appear to him and said "It looks like she helping him sir" on screen Julianne is looking at Pac Man and said "It will be better soon" then she closed her eyes waved her hand he was healed she smiled seeing his friends coming towards them she smiled and said "Looks like I will leave you good hands then" then she disappeared but she didn't know that Pac Man saw her he smiled at her then his friends help him up he knew had to ask sphereos about her. Julianne appeared back to Zac who smiled at her and said "welcome back" she reply "Good to be back" he laughed she soon joined in then he asked her "Julianne why were you with Betrayus" she looked at him and said "I was lost asked directions" then he slyly said "You haven't notice" she got confused reply "What are you talking about" he show her his globe that shows love and Kindness in the world she looked at it and said " I still don't understand" then she saw it she shocked and said "You mean" he nodded "Looks like you stole his heart julianne" she was shocked and said "How?" he laughed show her the events in Lord Betrayus castle she then realized how she mentally slap herself she sighed and said "I didn't mean anything by it"Zac looked at her "He doesn't know that" she crossed her arms and said "Great" then he put his hand on her shoulder and said "Julianne its not that bad you know" she nodded and said "May I go see pac" he nodded "Be careful" she hugged him said " I always do" disappeared. Meanwhile at Betrayus Castle Betrayus still watching the footage of Julianne healing Pac man he still doesn't get why she help him "If she such a fan of mine why help Lemon Freak then" Butt-ler said to him "she didn't say she was a fan of yours sir" Betrayus glared at him and said "Shut up or I will feed you to the dragons then throw you in the pit of fire" that shut him up. Betrayus saw Julianne appearing in front of pac world seeing her watching pac-man he glared at her and said " Why she always watching him" Meanwhile Julianne was seeing if pac-man ok he was she sighed greatful that hes ok then she seen sphereos talking to him she got closer to heard them talking to each other. Pacman said to sphereos "She help me she wasn't working with Betrayus she called me pacs" then got his attention got a picture to show and said "Is this her" showing Julianne holding baby pac in her arms he nodded and said "yes thats her" He sighed at said "She was the one you saved you from Betrayus when your a baby she died saving you" Pac man was sad and said "She died saving me" he nodded "Yes she love you very much pac man" he looked at the picture both of them smiling a tear fall on the picture and said "I wish to see her telling her im greatful for what she did for me" then Julianne appeared front of him hugged him "Its ok my little pac" him and sphereos and his friends were shocked when they see her she looked at sphereos and said "Hello Sphereos" he went towards her and said "Is that really you" she nodded and said "Yes its me Sphere" hugged her she hugged back and said "I happy to see you two" then Pacman went to her and said "Hi" she looked at him bent down to his level and said "Hello Pacs" then he hugged her she giggled "I miss you two little guy" then she said to him "I am very proud of you Pacs I know your father is" he looked at her "You know my dad" she nodded and said "Him and me were best friends" show him a pictures of him and his father and her and said "Here have theses to have your dad to be always with you" he take them and said "thank you" she smile "Your welcome" then his face full of hapiness and said " Julianne I just want to tell you thank you for saving me that day" she smiled at him and said "Your Welcome Pacs" then he went to his friends went to her they about to tell her who they are she beat to it said " Hello Sprial and Cylinrda" they were shocked both said "HOW" she giggled and said "I know everyone in this city its part of being me" Then Cylinrda asked her "How did you save him" she frowned and sighed "Lets just say it was hard but I pull thou I tell you one day" she disappear to the forest is where she died. She went to a tree that she grew had tears coming out her eyes is miss being Human very badly. She sat down on the grass she knew she in peace but miss everything about it. Until Pinky show up and said "Hey" she looked at her and said "Hello Pinky" then she said "Sorry about this" she looked confused until she was tyed up went to netherworld to throne room then pinky whispered to her "I am so sorry" she looked at her and said "It alright Pinky I understand" she left leaving julianne alone she sighed and said "Great" then saw a Betrayus Dog fluffy she smiled at the dog "hi" then growled at her run towards her she closed her eyes she make a large dog bone appear front of him the dog smiled licking the bone she thought to herself "That's close one" then she saw Butt-ler towards her grab her and said "Betrayus wants to see you" she nodded let him take her to him she did went to front of him and said "Betrayus" he was mad and said "Tell me why are you with the Lemon beast" she looked at him " I am sorry" he said to her "Why do you watch him" she looked at him and said "Its my duty to watch him by the orders of his father" Betrayus evilly smiled and said "So you know Pacmans plans and everything then" she nodded and said "You can say that" he was thinking and said "Tell you what I will let you go but need one thing from you" she reply "Yes" then he said "You have to tell me everything you know about him" she shakes her head "Never" he grab her pull closer to him and said "You don't want to see me when I mad do you" she had to think fast so she two choices one she could just tell him and let him win but this story will be shorter so theres that and second choice was to(buff noises) but she had to do it so she said to him "Ok I will tell you betrayus" he was exicted cause he loves to get his way and said "Good now come on go ahead tell me" she smiled at said "All I ask is to close your eyes" he looked at her "Why would I do that" she shrugged and said "I don't know just asking" he closed his eyes she smiled and said "Ready Betrayus" he got mad and said "Yes I am ready now hurry up before I destroy you" she got herself untyed thanks to pinky she then she wrapped her arms around him and she kiss him that shocked him she let go of him and said "See ya later" she winked at him and disappeared the he turn to gloop he sighed while Butt-ler laughing at him went tell his twin. Julianne was happy she was free but she noticed that she was being watched she looked to see who is saw it was Sphereos she smiled at him and said "Hi sphere" he looked at her and said "Hello Julianne" she went up to him and said "So the president of this city now" he nodded and said "Yes it was after Betrayus was gone and you died" she frowned and said "I know" he frowned and said "Something wrong" she nodded "I just miss being here I mean to have kids and get married grow old but I miss all of that" he smiled and said "You still a hero in this city thou" she looked at him "I am" he nodded "I make sure of it so they can remember you" she smiled and said "Thank you" he nodded at her and said "Your welcome" then light appear out of the sky appear and said "Julianne come home" she looked at him and said "I better go" he frowned and said " I miss you" she smiled at her old friend and said "I miss you two I very proud of you I knew you can do something great" she hugged him "I will always be there for you bye sphere" she smiled kiss him on cheek then walk towards the light which toke her up to Pac Heaven leaving a blushing Sphereos behind. Julianne went up to Pac Heaven she smiled to be home she layed on the clouds then she saw Zac looked at her and said "Julianne Come" she nodded floating towards him she smiled at him and said "Yes Zac" he smiled at her replys to her "Julianne why did you kiss him" she looked at him and said "Him" he nodded "Yes Betrayus" she was nervous and said "Jus-Just the first thing came to mind and he wanted Information about my pacs so" he shakes his head "Julianne you shouldn't do that to him" she hung her head "I know" He told her "Julianne look you have to go down there to stay with betrayus" she looked at him shocked and said "WHAT" he sighed " Julianne he has feelings for you plus its the only way to keep a eye on him" she nodded "How long excalty" he told her "until I tell you to return" she nodded went to Netherworld she sighed with the note in her hand went to the castle she waved at Pinky then she saw Butt-ler who was laughing still she looked at him and said "Whats so funny" he looked at her and point at why he was laughing so she looked and said "Is his dog using him as a chew toy" he nodded " Yes the dog is" she sighed went to the dog you saw her and growling at her she was in no mood for it so she yelled "SAT DOWN NOW" fifi whimpered listened to her then she said "DROP HIM" fluffly dropped Betrayus then she said "NOW GO" fluffly ran to his side scared of her she sighed "dogs" went to see betrayus asked him "Are you ok" he looked at her "Does it look like I am fine" she frowned "Sorry" then she close her eyes to heal him and said "There you go" he smiled at her "Thank you now why are you here" she give him the note which said "Dear Lord Betrayus, I give you Julianne to stay with you cause I know your feelings with her so enjoy Love, Lord Zac of Pac heaven" Betrayus looked at her "So you stay with me huh" she nodded "Yes I am all yours" he about to say something when they saw the Butt twins laughing at them he growling at them she looked at them she hated being laughed at them and said "I take the genius wanna be you have the Loser butt-ler" he evil laughed and said "I like the way you think" she smiled throw a fireball size of volley ball toward Butt-nocks which made floating away with the balling following him. Betrayus throw his know fireball at Butt-ler which made him fall towards fluffly which used him as a chew toy. Julianne said "Nice" Betrayus looked at her "How about you didn't hit him" she laughed and said "Wait for it" then they heard a scream they laughed Julianne said to him "You were saying" he laughed at her "I think we are going get along pretty well" she nodded "Yes we will" then she got a bone went to the dog " Here boy heres a juicy bone for you" dog got the bone lick her she giggled and said "Your welcome fluffly" then Butt-ler looked at her "Thank you" she nodded "Anytime" went to the screen watching Pac man and Sphereos talking to each other she smiled at them "My pacs" she whispered she yawned said "Will I better go to sleep now" she looked at Butt-ler "where I stay" he looked at her "next door to Betrayus" she nodded and said "Ok" then looked at betrayus "I saved him" he looked confuse "What" she smiled at him "Thats why I watch Pacman I saved him" she left. Betrayus looked at the twins and said "If you laugh one more time about this your dog meat" they disappeared leaving Betrayus alone and said "Idiots now whos going get me ready for bed now" then he saw Julianne who was trying to her room she sighed went to betrayus "You know those two really not helpful at all" he groaned "Tell me about it" she looked at him and said "whats your problem" he reply "Noone helping me getting ready to bed" she smiled said "I will do it" he looked at her "really" she nodded "I used to do it with Pacs when he was a baby" He glared at her "Don't talk about the Yellow beast" she shrugged and said "Alright" they went to his room she looked at it "Nice Place betrayus" He smile and said "Thank you" she said to him "Ok how does Butt-ler do this" Betrayus used this his advantage and said "Will since you ask he first give me my slugs then gives me my stuff animal" she nodded and said "Ok" she disappeared leave him alone he laughed and said "She going to be mine in no time". Julianne got the slugs now looking for his stuff teddy bear then she saw it and laugh "So big bad betrayus sleeps with a teddy bear" went back to his room she smiled "Betrayus I got your stuff" Betrayus smiled and said "Great now give me give me" she gave to him he started to eat the slugs while holding his teddy bear with his free hand. Julianne eat her own food she looked at him asked "How do you eat that?" he looked at her " You get use to it" she nodded "Can I have one since I am staying here" he reply "Just one nomore or" she finished him "Feed me to your dog" he nodded she grab one eat one she almost buff and said "Yeah thats nasty" he laughed "Not if your a ghost" she shakes her head "whatever you say lord betrayus" She said "Ok then anything else" he reply "Yes two more things to do" she smiled and said "Which are" Julianne put the covers over him she said to him "Goodnight Betrayus" He said to her "Nope one more thing" she frowned "oh" he replys "Give me a goodnight kiss" she shocked and said "Butt-ler does not do that to you at all" he laughed said "Your not Butt-ler thou" she sighed "Ok" then she went to and said "close your eyes" he closed his eyes she smiled and kiss him then she went to door "Night Betrayus" went out he sighed then went to sleep. Julianne finally found her room she looked it and said "Nice" layed on the bed went to sleep then she sense Pac was in trouble she woke up went to the door started to run until betrayus stop her and said "Where are you going" she looked at him and said "Betrayus please hes in danger" he looked at her "I care because" she sighed and said "Look don't have time for this" she disappeared not knowing she had betrayus two until they went to see Pacman she looked at Betrayus and said " If you do any to him while your here I will make you look like a saint" he crossed his fingers behind his back said "I promise " she didn't buy it but she still went to Pac who must be having a bad dream hearing her name she frown hold his hand and said "Its ok am here" he smiled sighed she smiled sang a lullaby she used to use when he was a baby " Sleep Sleep Sleep little pac world wonder let you dream sweetly this night I won't let you die or let you go I am here always know I love you so let you know" she smiled "God had a plan something we won't understand here just take my hand I will take to the promise land my little pac I love you so believe me I didn't want to go but I know you defeat Betrayus fleet you are last chance for us to be free you my pac is the key just believe I will be here beside you protect you and to hide you Betrayus will be screwed when you grown soon" kissed him on the forehead then without warning betrayus throw a fireball at him she saw this block his attack and said "I knew it you crossed your fingers" he laughed at her keep throwing them she knew she had to do like the day when she died that day she used herself as a shield and said "To bad Betrayus I was going to give you a reward if you didn't" he reply "A gift for me" she nodded and said "Yup" he looked at her "Will what are you waiting for" she went up to him and said "I would of Kiss you until your eyes pop off" he glurp and said "You can do that" she nodded and said "I can do alot of things" he reply "Like" she laughed "Not telling" then she said "Come one lets go before he decides to have midnight snack" they returned back at "home" (a/n Its really his but she staying with him just saying) Julianne was about to go to bed until Betrayus and said "Will are you going to give me my reward" she glared at him "I said if you didn't do any to him which you did" he glared at her and said "Will forgive me for being close to the one keep defending me want to kill him" she sighed and said "Ok I guess I will give one since you left" he reply "Give me Give me" she smiled at him said "Ok ready" he reply "Of course I am ready now come on now" then she did as promise she kiss him making his eyes pop off (a/nCrazy right) she said "I tell you I can do it" she disappeared (a/nYou know in Eris in sinbad does that shes like a eris angel kind of deal) He put his eyes back in see the twins laughing he was about to threw a fire blast at them but Julianne heard the laugh and glare at them and said "WHO ARE YOU LAUGHING AT" they glurped and left she smiled "boys" went back inside in room he saw them scared of her thats is kind of girl went to his room (a/n Hey what can I say people just hate being laughed at) The next day Betrayus is listening to Dr. Butt-ocks with a plan to destroy pacman(a/n really this is the guy who lose alot of times ) he said "we all we have to do is to give this to the pac man making his stomach so he can't eat us" (a/n seriously people thats just stupid) Betrayus looked at him and said "How is this going to get me the tree of life again" Butt-ocks looked at him and said "Cause a berry is need to cure him is in the tree plus we will have a tracker to know wheres hes going with video and Audio" Betrayus said "Genius good I thought of it" (a/n I know its smarter plan in the show but felt bad for them) then Julianne appeared sat next to Butt-ler and said "whats doing on" he looked at her "Betrayus is making another plan to destroy pacman" she nodded she knows she doesnt want to be his bad side but she has to save him. So she went towards him sat on the arm of his throne said "Hello Betrayus" he looked at her "Hello" she smiled "I am guessing you found a way to get the tree of life then" he laughed " Of course I am genius plan from my genius" she put her hand on his head rubbed it "The greatest genius I know" Butt-ocks said to him "Don't you listen to her shes using you know the plan" she then rubbed his shoulders and said "Don't listen to him" He sighed "Ok" she giggled said "You are always my favortie Brother" kissed his neck then he told her the plan she said "Thank you my ghost lover" (a/n shes bad when she wants to be) she smiled disappear from view Betrayus said "Your Welcome my bad angel" (a/n I know not good I maybe need help with that) They twins looked at him and said " You know you just tell her your plan" he reply "If you say anything about me and her you will GET IT UNDERSTAND ME" Julianne write to zac what hes going to do" in five mins his plans was defended she won't say it outload but she likes Betrayus alot she won't let him that so she had to keep to herself but she doesnt know that Betrayus has his own plans for her. You see when she gone doing that Betrayus hated being the used he loves being the user so he had a plan with her when he got with her she won't lie to him anymore. Betrayus saw her starting to do his plan to her said " Well Hello Julianne" she looked at him "Hello" he laughed and said "It was very impressive that you used me like that" she reply "Thank you" then he said "You know what why did you go that far with me" she got nervous said "I don't know" Betrayus "oh really" she nodded he replyed "I think you like me " He looked at her seeing he is getting to her now she glared said " Never going to happen" he got closer said "I know your lying I should know I Invent it" she said to him "I never like a selfish annoying ghost lord in Pac world" he laughed "Was that supposed to be a insult" she looked at him then kiss him "You are a pain in butt" kiss him again then she gave him some air and said " But your mine" she went to a room said "come on" he followed her to the room (a/n can't told you what happens guys just used your mind to that) Then she hit him on back of the head she said to him "You really think I would let you do that" he glared at her "You said come on" she glared right back "Yeah so we can get back at those twins" (a/n no she didn't want that jeez males am I right) He reply "Then why did kiss me then" crossed his arms she sighed "Cause they were watching us I did that so they wouldn't think of anything" Betrayus looked at her said "Thats was cold, and evil" she smiled at him "I only like this when I am mad" then he smile "I like it" she laughed "Coming from you thank you" he evilly smiled "So whats the plan?" she smiled at said "Oh trust me you like this plan of mine" they went to the twins she smiled used her powers to put them with dragons then they floating away then Betrayus used his fire breath at them which made them go to the pit of fire they laughed she said to him " Thats one of your great threats you made with them" he said to her "How do you know that" she laughed and said "Zac tell mes alot of things about you" then she went to the pit of fire she looked down there "Are they going to be ok" he replys "What happen to cold and evil" she looked at him "Not cold and evil I was Mad thats you" he sighed "I like it better when your mad" she smiled at him and said**

**" Learn to love me" then went to her room "night betrayus" Julianne was a sleep but woke up again she groaned cause she remember she sleep with baby pac when his parents were in there missions to stop betrayus she sighed went to the hall she knocked "his" door Betrayus open the door "WHAT DO YOU WANT BUTT-LER" "Not butt-ler betrayus" he looked at her said "what do you want can you see I am sleeping here" she looked at him said "Can I sleep with you" he looked at her evilly said "I know you couldn't resisit my charms" she shakes her head "No not like not I meant just go to sleep with you" he groaned "Fine" she smiled at him "Thanks" he went back to his side of bed went to sleep she went to other side of his bed she sighed went to sleep. The next day she was hugging a pillow which she thought was a pillow in reality it was Betrayus who waiting for her to let him go Julianne open her eyes saw it wasn't a pillow she let go of him said "sorry" Betrayus said to her " I wasn't complianing I can't blame you I am amazing" she shakes her head "Don't Flutter yourself Mister Ego" got up she said something behind her breath he looked at her said "What was that" she looked at him "I said same old betrayus" He said to her "What wanted something different from me" she shakes her head "Nope" Then Butt-ler appeared and said "your fire slugs sir" then saw Julianne about to laugh when they glared at them he went off. Betrayus ate his slugs Julianne waved her hand got some food for herself she her food said to herself " I wonder what sphereos is doing right now" Betrayus heard her and said "How do you know about my annoying stupid brother" she glurp said "Well I kinda of know him" He glared at her " Meaning" she looked at him said "When I was alive him and me were best friends " That made him mad "YOUR FRIENDS WITH MY BROTHER" she nodded that really pissed him off " YOUR A SPY FOR MY BROTHER ARE YOU" she glared at him and said "No I not his spy" Betrayus used a fire ball appear in his hand said "I should of know my brother knows you he gets everything" throw it at her she duck and said "Look I am sorry I get it" he laugh "How do know that" she looked at him "Cause I felt the same way with my Brother" he was confused "Your Brother" she nodded "My mom always toke his side for everything but I regret it not telling him goodbye before died" he looked at her "So do get it" she sighed "Trust me I feel like I was in his shadow" he said " I know everyone love him not me" she frowned "If means anything I wasn't lying when I tell you were my favortie I felt bad for you" He reply "So do you like me" she nodded "Yes I do like you" then she went to mirror grab a brush she had brush her hair humming when she done is went of the door turned said "Thank you" disappear she seen Pinky she laughed said "Hello Pinky" she waved at her "Hi Julianne hows beening a angel" Julianne smiled "You know fun and cool how about being a ghost" she she sighed "Terrible I can't have Pacums notice me" Julianne bent down to looked at her said "Pinky just be yourself" she looked at her "Does that work?" Julianne nodded said "It work for me when I was your age Pinky" she smiled and hugged her "Thank you Julianne" Julianne smiled "Your welcome Pinky" she watch pinky gone she shakes her head "I have give to her she never give up" she sighed "Reminds of me" Then she saw Zac talking to Betrayus she confused but she went up to Zac who saw her he hugged her she giggled hugged him back she said "I miss you Zac" he reply " I miss you two my old friend" she looked at him " Why are you here" he looked at her "I wanted to talk to you" she nodded "Ok Zac" Betrayus hated them together he really hated it (a/n He is so Jealous) he was very Jealous so nuff that he like to throw a Fire tornado at him he was mad cause he got her to laugh and hugged while he gets nothing reminds him of when he was Little when Sphereos gets the best things cause hes loveable but Betrayus gets nothing. Then he saw her nodded her head saw them disappeared he followed them which was in her room. Meanwhile Julianne and Zac talking to each other she smiled at him "So what do you want to talk about" he smiled at her " About you" she looked confused "me" he nodded "yes" she looked at him "What about me" he show her the globe she saw it she said "Your telling me he likes me are you" he shakes his head "No not like Love" she looked at him "Betrayus fall in love?" (a/n Yup the title makes sense now doesn't it) he nodded she laughed and said " I am sorry but were talking about Lord Betrayus the baddest ghost in history" he nodded "Yes he is but doesnt mean it can't happen you know" she sighed and said "Zac this guy killed you" he frowned said " I know" she pat her hand on his shoulder " Its ok Zac I die that day two" he smiled at her "Thanks to you my son was safe" she shrugged and said "I wasn't doing to let him kill a baby Zac I would do for you guys very time" he smiled "Thank you" she nodded "Your Welcome" he laughed said "You know I remember how Sphereos act around you" she laughed and said " Hey its not his fault" she smiled at him said "If I remember correctly you acted the same way with your wife when you met her" He blushed and said " I wasn't that bad" she giggled and said "Are you serious without me you would of talk to her at all" He smiled and said "How about you had a crush on someone" she reply "Really who" he looked at her "Someone we know whos is now President of the city" she looked down said "Yeah well Not anymore I like him as a friend now" he frowned at her said "Whats wrong" she sighed "Promise you won't laugh" he nodded she looked at him " when I was younger I kind of like betrayus" he looked at her "Really" she nodded " I thought he was funny kind of cute" he looked at her "and now" she sighed at him and said "And Now I don't know anymore" she looked at him "Promise you won't tell him" he nodded "I promise" then she got up and said " You know you are a great friend" he looked at her "Julianne can you tell pac I love him and I am proud of him" she nodded "you can count on me Zac" then she said "What were you talking betrayus about anyway" he looked at her and said " You" then disappear she groan "Thats Zac for you" . Betrayus heard everything now he knows he has her so pretty soon what got him was that she was talking about him(a/n his favortie subject guys) saying she had a crush on him when she was younger he knew he had her. Julianne sighed went to the door saw Betrayus she got nervous said "um How much did you hear?" he laughed said "All of it" she was blushing like crazy Betrayus saw that and said "No need to be embrass you know I am great ghost lord" she rolled her eyes said "You have one big ego do you" he nodded (a/n dude doesn't understand scarsum at all) "Yes I do" she shakes her head said "will I going to see "Lemon Beast" if you need me " she disappeared saw Pacman and his friends with the President she smiled at them appeared front of them she said to pac man "Hi Pacs" he hugged her "Hi Julianne" then he asked her "Julianne can tell us the story" she looked at them she looked at Sphereos he nodded she nodded back turn to them and said "Alright I will tell you guys" they cheered went to the Presidents office room they sat the floor while Sphereos sat on his chair Julianne sat on his desk she said to him "Do you mind I sat here" he shakes his head "No be my guest" she nodded said "thank you sphere" they laughed at the two she looked at them said "Guys thats not nices" they frowned she laughed and said "Its funny but we don't tell him that" they smiled at her . Julianne said "Well it all started when betrayus toke over the city he made a order to kill all the yellows ones" they grasp at that then Cylindra said to her "Thats terrible why would he do that" Julianne frowned said "Yes it is the reason he did cause he saw it has them as people who could defect him thats why he did it" she nodded at her Julianne sighed and said "Anyway Pacs your parents knew they were going to get caught so or later so ask me to make a promise to "Bring you to your aunt no matter what happens to them" " Pac started to cry she saw that and hugged him and said "Believe me Pacs they didn't want to leave you believe me" she then said "Then the day came that I had to full the promise for them" **

**Flashback**

**Julianne and baby Pac were playing there favorite game hide and seek of course they both didn't know that betrayus killed his parents but when she saw a yellow one running for his life she realized she has to do the promise she grab pacman and ran for the hills she didn't look by hearing screams crying out she had tears out of her eyes praying that god will protect them both she saw betrayus she knew he looking for a yellow so she grab paint made him green she prayed he wouldn't notice lucky for her he didn't she thank god for that she ran she know that he will be safe with his aunt she was close to baby pac and her freedom until she saw a solider raising a gun pointing right at her he yelled GET ME THE YELLOW she make a choice that moment she ran towards pac aunts house she used herself as a shield to cover him up then noise was heard she got shot she cried in pain but keep downing to the house she went to the door knocked the door she smiled at baby pac she bent down and said "Who will deliver us from Betrayus little pacs when you do I will be there cheering you on then she starting to blackout she said her last words to pac "I love you Pac" **


	2. No longer in denial stage

Betrayus Falls in love Part 2

**Flashback over**

**Everyone was crying after hearing the story Pacman went to her and said " You got shot yet you still went to the house" she nodded at him "Yes I did I know you would save us all that's what your parents always said to me anyway" they hugged each other both of them knew they were both happy to have each other that day she smiled and said "Will I better go back Betrayus" Pacman frowned said "But If he finds out I will lose you" she frown bent down and said "Never going to happen besides Pacs I know you save me If I am right" he frowned nodded she sighed said "You know I never thought that day I would die but I have to do it to save you" then she said "Tell you what I will show something" then hold his hand and said " Come on" she lead him to the tree and said "What do you see" he looked at it and said "Will its just a tree" she laughed then said "Yes it is but looked closer" he got closer and saw writing on it and said " To my Little Pacs have this tree to remember that our bond will last as long is tree stands" he looked at her "That's mine tree" she shakes her head "No its ours I share it with you to help you if you need me" he got confused and said "How?" she smiled and said "Just touch the tree and said my name I be here to you or the other way around" He smiled at her "Thanks" she smiled at him and said "Your welcome" she disappeared(a/n Those you confuse you see she died on the tree when pacs aunt tried to save her) she went to Betrayus who looked like he going to kill her she smiled and said "Hello Betrayus" he glared at her said "Don't you Hello me you traitor" she looked confused and said "excuse me" he crossed his arms looked at her hurt and said " I let you stay here and trusted you what's the thanks I get" she looked at him "Betrayus?" he turn from her and said "Why didn't tell me" she looked like she thinking what's he telling about then she realized what he's talking about she went to him and said "I wanted to tell you but I thought you would use it for your own advantage" he reply "You still could've tell me you know" she looked at him and said " I am sorry but you can trust me betrayus what I told you was the truth believe me I do like you" He reply to that was " Your Lucky that I feel ungreedy today but if you do that to me again then I will destroy you" she was scared and said "I understand Lord Betrayus" (a/n Love is very hard sometimes isn't it) then she said " Betrayus" he looked at her she sighed said "I am sorry I really am" It was first time in his that someone said sorry to him and meant it so he smiled " Your Forgiven" she went to her room as punishment he give her after he said that to her. He went to throne room he was shocked that he said that to her he never did that not in his life what is she doing to him he wondered then he sighed no longer in denial he said "Betrayus you fall for the girl". Meanwhile Julianne also facing like her own denial about it she talking to herself right now "I am Crazy me and him" she layed on the bed "I mean seriously he killed my friend and plus he's pacs enemy I mean what am I his lover" she grasp covered her mouth and said "Oh my Pac wonder of the world of Falling for the bad guy" she close her eyes and said " Looks like I falling for Betrayus" she laughed and said "Zac you know this going to happen". She shakes her head and said "Ok I play your game Zac but they chances of this happening is one in million" she went to sleep back with Betrayus has his own plans of his own.**

**What are they will he win Julianne heart and would she accepted it? Review to find out trust me you love it (a/n Seriously its going to funny) **


	3. Betrayus love plan part 1

**PACMAN AND THE GHOSTLY ADVENTURES**

**DONT OWN THE SHOW AND PEOPLE BUT I DO OWN THE STORY AND JULIANNE THE NEW PEOPLE I PUTIN **

**by Julianne Moonlight**

**Chapter 3 : ****Betrayus love plan part 1**

**Julianne is no alonger in denial about her falling for him she still thinks Zac did something to her she just didn't know yet so she in her room wondering what would it be. She was stomped she so upset of not knowing she knows hes watching her cause he never trust Betrayus alone with her so she said "Zac I know you can hear me what you do to me" she waited for a response she heard him laughing she glared at him said "Whats so funny" then he appeared " I am sorry Julianne its funny that you think I did something to you" she looked at him she was so confused and said "Wait a second you mean you didn't do anything to me" he nodded "You did that all on your own" she sighed at him said " I know I just hoping you did" Zac looked at her and said " Julianne theres nothing wrong with it" she was crying and said "He killed my friends and Trying to destroy my pacs how can I love someone like that" He smiled and said "A wise girl once said to never Judge someone before you get to know them" she smiled "Yeah I was wise to say that" he nodded and said "Did you say you thought he was cute and funny" she reply "I said kinda of cute but your right thats why your the leader" He smiled "Just give him a chance who knows he maybe will suprise you" then he disappeared she smiled "Yeah Maybe" she saw Butt-ler after she out of her room she got confused seeing him him going back and forth she blocked him and said "woah Butt-ler wheres the Pacman and how many ghosts did he eat" he was scared she rolled her eyes and said "relaxed I was kidding" he sighed " Oh thank goodness" she shakes her head "You Ghosts really don't have a sense of humor do you" he shakes his head she smiled said " It's ok I get it being died isn't fun at all" then she said "So what is the rush anyway" he got nervous "I can't tell you" she got confused at the sentence and said "Why not" he reply " Cause Betrayus threating me if I did" she nodded and said "Well can I guess" he nodded said "Yes you can guess" she think about it and said "Is he planning to destroy pacman" he reply "no" she nodded and said "Ok is it about you and your twin" he shakes his head she sighed and said "well is it about me" he got nervous and said "Look at time I should get his slugs" she grab him and said "woah ghost servent whats doing on here" he glurped and said "I am sorry but I can't tell you" she frowned and sighed "Alright my friend" he went off she sighed "Oh will I guess I have to wait or run for my life" she shrugged went to Betrayus throne room saw noone was there she was shocked since he doesnt leave here she looked around then saw a note which said "Push Play on the remote" she got more scared but obeyed pushed play saw betrayus is on the screen he was looking at himself in the mirror get something off this teeth she giggled said " Seriously" she heard Dr. Butt-ocks in the background saying were in air she laugh "Funny the second time" (a/n watch pac pong fever its so funny) Betrayus said " Julianne its I lord betrayus you know me as the one who toke over pac world and let you stay here in my castle" she nodded she thought " Why I have strange feel its going to be werid" Betrayus said "Anyway your maybe wondering why would I won't be in there since I let my ghosts do my work" she said "You can say that" he said "Well since you ask I am waiting for you in a location so when this is video is over just follow the directions" then the screen went blank she then saw the directions she looked at them she memorized them she went off she waved at Clade he waved at her she swears she can hear "I love happy endings" she should seen that has a red flag for her but she shrugged it off then saw the dragons who was throwing fire at her she dodged it she turned to a knight had a sword and a shield with a old english accent "Slay thee Dragons will thee art thou feast for the king" she attacked the dragons which fainted she landed on a dragon she said "I claim these dragons the name of the king" turn back to her angel form she smiled " That was fun" got off the dragon who was awake who throw fire at her she sense this and flip top the dragon and said " You know you really should cool off " she used he powers turn to the dragons to Ice pops she smiled went on her way she went to the mountains she remembered she has to go left so she did then saw it was Inky she waved at him went to him she said to him "Hey Inky whats going on" he looked at her "Can't tell you sorry" she sighed "How much longer is this anyway" he reply "until you see pinky" she nodded "Thanks" Inky said "Your Welcome" she went on her way then she saw a Poof of smoke appeared a front of her she stopped and saw it was the witch of the Netherworld she was glaring at Julianne she said to her "So you think you can take my ghost" Julianne said "Who?" she reply "Lord Betrayus" Julianne said to her "Look I am not trying to do anything I promise you" she didn't believe her so she said to her "You expect me believe you stay with him nothing happens" she sighed and said "Look didn't want to believe me it just happen love werid that way" The witch looked at her and said " So you admited you take my ghost" Julianne said "Look I remember Zac telling me that he didn't like you at all he was using you so can you keep the Jinx on Pacman" she glared at Julianne and said "You will get it now" Julianne was scared and said "Please I believe your a nice person your just lonely" but she takes Julianne voice in a bottle and said "You can have it back when somones marries me" then disappear Julianne tried to talk find out she can't she was scared so she had to go to Pinky she went pass Blinky he yelled at her "Julianne where you going" she went to see Pinky and saw her she happy went to her Pinky notice something was wrong and said "Whats wrong julianne" Julianne pointed at her throat sigining to her Pinky got confused and said "I should get betrayus maybe he will know" Julianne blows her hair she sat on the ground waited for Betrayus. Meanwhile with Betrayus was waiting for Julianne until saw pinky he glared "Why are doing here I told you to wait for her" Pinky said " I know thats why I am here Julianne is here and- But betrayus cut off her "Where is she then" Pinky said "Follow me something is wrong with her" he follow her seeing julianne sat down waiting for them he said to her "Hello Julianne" she looked at him just waved at him then he saw pinky went up to her said "Tell Betrayus what happen" she shakes her head Betrayus was hurt and said "Why not" she pointed at her throat he looked at her "You can't talk" she nodded he asked "How?" she thinking about she used her powers to show him he saw who did it two her and make Buff nosies when he saw " Oh not her again" Pinky laughed while Julianne cover her mouth showing she was laughing he glared at them. Then he said "So she toke your voice until someone marries her" (a/n Maybe wondering why can't she that in the first place will she only does this if the anwser is long)she nodded he had a evil look and said "I think I know the right ghost" Julianne looked at him confused followed him she saw he going to -ocks she figured it out she smiled at him. Betrayus drag -ocks to the witch cave julianne was following them she felt bad for Dr. Butt-ocks thou. Julianne saw her she was scared so hide behind them the witch said "Oh look who it is my ghostness mostness" Betrayus was making buff noises and said "Look I know you have her voice" the witch looked love grazed and said "Who" Betrayus shown Julianne she waved at her The witch frowned "Oh Her" then said "why should I she got you" then Betrayus looked at Julianne and whisper " Follow my lead" she nodded he went to witch and said "Tell me you what if you give it to her then I (bluff noise) kiss you" she got exicted and said "Deal" about to kiss him until he said " Close your eyes first" she closed her eyes he grab -ocks making him get kiss by her she laughed and said "You still have ghoulieous lips" Julianne cover her mouth then the witch went up to her and said "Here have your voice back" Julianne toke it grab the top off saw her voice going back in her Julianne smiled and said "Thank you" she frowned "I guess I going to be alone again" Julianne hated to see her like that and said " You know maybe -ocks be the one for you" she looked at her "Really" she nodded said "Really" The witch said to her said "How do you know" Julianne giggled and said "Just a sense I have" The witch seen Dr. Butt-ocks looked at Julianne "You know hes cute" went to him julianne laughed and said "Don't forget he has a accent two" . Julianne went to Betrayus said to him "Nice Plan" he looked at her "Thank you" she smiled "so may I ask you why you take me to a secret location instead of your castle" he shakes his head "Can't tell you Julianne I said it was a suprise" she sighed "Ok" then she laughed he looked at her said " Whats so funny" she looked at him "Oh nothing Ghostness of Mostness" he glared at her "Not Funny" she put her hand on his shouldler and said " Sorry Betrayus" she laughed and said "You'll never see me do that" went out of the cave he was mad crossing his arms and said "Still not funny" Julianne finally went to the location she went inside seen everything was a mess Betrayus saw it two and glared at Butt-ler "What happened here" he glurp and said " A dragon came here saw we were in his cave so he burn it" Betrayus yelled at him "WHAT" with fire out his hands and said "YOU IDIOT". Meanwhile with Julianne looked around and saw it almost looked like it suppose to be a dinner then she saw a flower that wasn't burn she put one and one together she smiled turn to see Butt-ler getting it from Betrayus she put the flower in her hair then go to between them put a shield in front of her block his fire and said "calm down betrayus" He glared at her "Move the idiot is getting what he coming to him" Butt-ler begging to her "Please don't let him" she looked back betrayus and said "Whats the big deal" Betrayus said to her "This mess is" she looked around and said "Yeah its bad" then she smiled at him "But I Think its very sweet" he looked at her "What are you talking about" she giggled and said "I figure it out what it was on my own" Betrayus " How?" she smiled and said "Will I looked around looked like a dinner am I right" he was shocked she laughed and said "I take that as a yes" he said "Can I hurt him now?" she looked at Butt-ler and said to him "I will give you a 10 second head start before he destroys you go" he floated away Julianne counted down in her head 1 then she power down her shield and said to Betrayus "Go Nuts" he went past her went "nuts" with butt-ler she shakes her head "Boys" she went back to his castle saw he throwing one more fire ball at him she went to him and said "Thank you for that Dinner its was sweet" he looked at her "But it was burnt" she nodded got the flower and said "this wasn't" he used his fire breath at Butt-ler she smiled at him and kiss him on the cheek and said "Thank you" he looked at her "Your Welcome" she went to her room she waved toward him and said "Goodnight Betrayus" closed the door behind her he went to his room its wasn't like he wanted but he guess it can't be bad he felt the cheek she kissed and said "A kiss on a cheek is better than nothing and theres always tomorrow" **

**Ohhhhh he got a kiss on the cheek**

**what will he do next time?**

**Read and Review to find out **


	4. Betrayus love plan part 2

**Pacman and the Ghost adventures**

**By**

**Julianne Moonlight**

**DON'T OWN THE SHOW BUT I OWN THIS STORY**

**AlSO OWN JULIANNE AND FUTURE PEOPLE I MAKE UP**

**Chapter 4: Betrayus love plan part 2**

**Julianne woke up the next day she remember how sweet for what he did she smiled got the flower in her hair what she didn't know that this was part 2 of his plan you see he plan her see the flower but didn't plan the witch or the dragon burning everything anyway the plan was is this The flower will change color Black-Red if she likes him more than she saying or stay the same with she doesn't then he can go from there she smiled at the flower in the mirror she didn't notice that the color was starting to change color(a/n wait in the end the chapter I will tell you) she went to hall and saw the group of ghosts lining up she got curious she looked at them while hiding behind the wall she pecked to see them flying to the surface it turns out that Dr. Butt-ocks had a back-up plan she didn't know about she grasped try to run to Pacman warning him before its to late until -ocks stop her he make her freeze her place he said to her "Can't let you tell Pacman whats doing on" she said to him "You better let me go" he laughed said "Is that a threat" she said "No I am mad if you don't I let your lord look like a saint" he left her she sighed and said "What now?" then she saw Pinky and said "PINKY" she looked at her and said " what julianne" julianne yelled at her " GO WARNED PACMAN HES IN DANGER" she nodded at her went to the guys they went warning him she looked at them and said "Good luck guys" then Julianne saw Betrayus went to her said "Hello Julianne" she smiled at him "Hi Betrayus" her flower was changing color more than ever. Betrayus saw that knowing his part 2 of his brillant plan is working but pretended he didn't notice and said "So what happen to you?" she looked at him and sighed said " Genius wanna be didn't want me tell pacman about his plan so he did this to me" he nodded said "You know I can help you" she looked at him happy and said "Really" he reply "Yes really" then he said "But all you have to do is to say that you like me" she looked at him she didn't tell him still she just two shy thats all so she decided to said " will I did like what you did yestersday does that count" he shakes his head she sighed and said " Look I love to tell you but I am just two shy say it " (a/n awww poor girl) he sighed at said "Alright" throw a fire ball to melt the ice she got free she groaned "Oh great my body freezing now" she shiver like crazy and said to Betrayus "Remind me to kick his butt later" he nodded and said "Have I ever told you I like it when your mad" she blushing hoping he thought in part of being cold she said to him "Are you flirting with me?" he laughed and said "You say it not me" she looked at him still cool and said "May I ask you something" he said to her "It depends what is it" she blushed again "Maybe can I cuddle with you to warm up" he thinked about it and said "alright but I will denied with you tell someone" she nodded and laughed said "Same here" she cuddled to him she rest her head on his shoulder she was getting warm and said "Thank you" he smiled "Your Welcome" with his arms around her waist she finally got hot nuff she thought to herself "This is nice " she then she sense someone is coming he must sense it two cause he let go of her both of them want to kill the guy to destroy the moment (A/N CURSE YOU) saw it was the butt twins laughing at them again he looked at her nodded his head she nodded back at him both make a fireball combine them throw it at them which hit them made them fall to the dragons julianne attack yestersday who was still pissed off of her but saw the twins falling toward them decided to use there anger on them. In the distance Betrayus and Julianne a loud scream they laughed she looked at him "We make a good team" he looked at her "Yes we do" after that moment the flower change as clear as day he noticed it he smiled inside back of his mind he said to her "Will I going to get some slugs want to come" she think about it said "Sure why not" he smiled at her went to out she followed him until she felt werid she fall to the ground she hold her head with her hands he notice this floated to her said to her "Whats wrong" she looked at him and yelled "WHAT YOU DR BUTT-OCKS DO TO PACMAN" he looked at her said "why you want to know" she looked at him with scared in her words she said " Cause I going to die if Pac goes" he looked shocked at her "How" she lyed on the ground breathing slowing down and said " When I died while I was with Pacman then I make connect to him after that so what ever happens to him I get it two thats why also I watch over him" Betrayus said "He only make something to make him sick nuff not to eat my ghosts" she looked at him and said " I see" then she about to shut her eyes and said " I happy I stay here thank you for letting me stay" she finally shut her eyes had her final breath (a/n Angels who are connected to who they watching die even if they die already) he hold her bridal style went to -ocks he going to kill him. Meanwhile Pacman was sick wasn't feel good he ask his friends to lay him on the tree julianne shared with him he smiled at the tree only way he could live and Julianne can two to have a special Berry made in Pacworld and Netherworld so Sphereos went to the Tree of life and get the berry put in his mouth Pacman swallowed it. Meanwhile with Julianne feeling the berry power that Pacman swallowed but she need the one from Netherworld Betrayus put her on his throne looking for the Idiot who did it and saw him and yelled at him "BUTT-OCKS COME HERE" he went to him and said "Yes lord Betrayus" he glared at him and said "Did you know that she would die if you did that to the lemon mutant" Butt-ocks swallow air was scared when he heard "WELL" he glurped and said "yes I did" Betrayus said to him "Why you did that to her" he looked at him and said "Shes getting away of us getting the tree of life and you change for this ugly girl of yours" that did it Betrayus used his whole powers at once that him he ran off he looked her sighed when Zac appeared to him and said "You can help her Betrayus" he looked at Zac and said "How?" he show to him how with his powers " You have to get the berry that grow specially here when you found it it will save her" Betrayus said "I don't do the work I let others do it" he nodded at betrayus and said "Tell him its next to the dragons sleep the second cave" he nodded at Zac he went to Julianne Zac smiled at her said "Its going to be ok my old friend" a smiled appeared at her face he disappeared Betrayus ordered what are we kidding he really order-threat them to get it they got it give it him he put it in her mouth she swallowed it thanks to Zac help. (a/n he has the power to make good people who about to die do things in his mind cool right) she slowly open her eyes and smiled and said "Hi" Zac hugged her and said "Good to have you back" she hugged at him "Same here" she said to him. Then got up she looked at him and said "You saved me" he nodded his head to Betrayus she was shocked but went to him and said "Thank you my Ghost lover" he loved his pet name and said " Your welcome my bad angel" she giggled said "I tell you I only that when I am mad" he smiled at her "Like that side of you" she smiled at him back " You will love it when not either you learned to love me" he laughed then was shocked when she the first time hugged him she whisper to him "You are my hero" she kissed him went to her room and said "Thank you" he went to his room about to fall to sleep until he heared a knock and saw Julianne she blushed and said "I can't sleep again" he reply "Want to sleep me again" she nodded he laughed "Come on" he back to his side she went to her side she got closer to him put her head his chest she sighed in content her flower turn to the color (a/n drum roll please) Black-Red that make one step closer for her to be his.**

**Will she finally get the courage to tell him how she feels or will a mysterious person destory his chances with her?**

**Hi Guys I will be working on the next chapter when I am finished**


	5. Betrayus Jealously

pacman and the ghostly adventures

By

Julianne Moonlight

OWN THE SHOW BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY Julianne and Slyrus

For some reason this site is making my story look wrong cause I did spell everything right but when I am here its not

**Chapter 5: Betrayus Jealousy**

**Julianne woke up seeing she still in Betrayus room of course couple days of ago she would of said "Oh My Pacworld of heaven" but she doesn't mind anymore anyway she got up went to the throne room but she bumped into someone she rubbed her head and look who did that to her what she saw shocked her it was her childhood friend Slyrus he looked at her and said "Julianne?" she nodded "Slyrus?" he nodded then they hugged each other they laughed she said to him "Wow look at you" he said to her "Have you seen you" she smiled at him "Wait how are you a ghost" he looked at her said "Word of advice never get close to the resportory" she looked at him "You mean your here be addicent" he nodded and said "Yeah which stinks but hey what can you do" she laughed "I am so glad to see you again" he smiled said "Same here" then went there ways she finally to throne room notice that Betrayus fall a sleep she decided to just say hi to Butt-ler so went to him and said "hi butt-ler" he said to her "Hello" she said to him "what happen to betrayus" he said to her "He can't sleep for a couple of days" she nodded said "Poor Betrayus" then she said "I guess I have to go somewhere esle then" she went to see Slyrus since its been awhile what she didn't know was that Betrayus just woke up and send a slug camera to follow her. Julianne smiled at her best friend before she knew Zac he waved at her she sat down next to him and said "Hello Slyrus" he said "Hello" then he eat a slug she looked at him and said "You eat slugs" he looked at her "No but its better than Nothing" then he said "Try one" she shakes her head "Yeah I tried Betrayus's slugs didn't like it at all" he smiled at her said "Do what I do just think of your favortie food and imagine slug being it" she looked confused "Does that work" he nodded "Yep" she grab one and eat it and said "Hey it does work" he laughed "Told ya" (a/n works for me) she laughed "You were always wise like that" he smiled "I am also the smartest person you know" she rolled her eyes "whatever you say" she looked at him and asked "How was being a ghost been doing" he sighed and said "It stinks one thing I can't make friends up there plus since you died went to Pac heaven I don't know anyone here" she frowned said " I am sorry" she sighed "Believe me if I know you were here I would've get you" he sadly reply "really" she nodded "Of course Your my best friend". Meanwhile with betrayus he was watching them lets just say he wasn't happy about it at all (a/n RUN FOR YOUR LIFES) he crossed his arms on fire no really he was on fire he said to Butt-ler who was next to him "Who is that with her" Butt-ler said to him who was really scared at this point "um well he is Slyrus sir" Betrayus said "Is he the guy who Like julianne before all of this happen to us" he glurped in quiet voice said "yes" Betrayus glared at Slyrus from the screen and said "Who does he think he is trying to take her from me" he looked at Butt-ler yelled "WELL" he swallow his breath and said "I don't know sir" Betrayus said to Butt-ler " Go get her for me" Butt-ler stay in his place until Betrayus throw a fire ball at him and shout NOW butt-ler floating away to get her leaving Betrayus alone still have his arms crossed looking at the two said "I don't like this at all". Meanwhile Julianne and Slyrus catching up with good memories she laughed said " Remember when we make everyone in class thought there was a Zombie was the new teacher" he laughed said "Yeah that was a great short day of school" she about to say something until she saw Butt-ler floating to her and said "betrayus wants to see you" she nodded turned to Slyrus and said "Talk to you later" he nodded "Yeah later" she disappeared to front of Betrayus she smiled and said "Hello Betrayus" he looked at her said "why are with Slyrus" she looked confused but said "Well? cause hes my best friend why" he looked at her said "I don't like it when your with him" she looked at him "Whats the problem with me hanging with him" he glared at her "He wants you" she looked shocked and said "How do you know" he looked at her "I just do Julianne I don't want you near him anymore" she got mad and said "Your not the boss of me" he yelled at her "I am lord of Netherworld as long your here I am" she said to him still mad "Look I am going to keep seeing him you can't stop me" he said to her "Julianne I don't want him to take you from me" she looked at him and "what?" he sighed said "Do you know whats it like someone but never got notice" she think about it and said "Yeah when I was 12 years old I like a guy but never notice me thou" he said "Me it was Sphereia" she looked at him "You mean Pacs Aunt" he nodded she think about that said "Thats right you had a crush on her she really didn't give the time of day" then she got confused "why does this have do with me" he said "will I don't want that to happen to me again" she frowned and said " I see why now I get it" then she said "I promise that won't happen I mean I just like him as a friend" he looked at her said "Promise" she nodded and she saw he was looking behind her back and said "um what are you doing" he said "Checking if your crossing your fingers" she rolled her eyes "Thats your thing" he smiled at her and said " I know" then she smiled right back and said "You don't have to worry about him it's cute that jealous of him" he said " I am not Jealous" she nodded "Yeah you are" he turned around "Not" she laughed and said "Come on I was joking with you" he looked at her said "So you don't like him" she nodded "Yeah I don't like him like that" he said "Ok I believe you" she smiled and kiss him on cheek and said "Oh and compared to you hes nothing at all" went to the hall he sighed "I gotta it bad do I" meanwhile Julianne was going to her room when Slyrus went to her said "Julianne I have tell you something" she said "Yes" he kissed her she was so in shock that she frozen place until she saw a fireball hit him which him slam to a wall in the far end of the hall she turned to see a pissed off Betrayus. Few mins before Betrayus decided to do his last part of his plan which was he will tell her love her since he saw the flower showing he felt the same way about her so went toward her until he saw Slyrus kissing her he was so mad of the scene he throw a big fireball them which boughts us to the present Betrayus said to her "How could you lie to me you promise" she was begging toward him and said "he kiss me believe me" he said to her "If want to be with him fine then go" she mumbled something to him he said to her "what" she said "I love you Betrayus" that shocked him "But what about him" she shakes her head "I told you I like you and hes nothing compared to you" he looked at her "Really" she nodded "Really" she kissed him for the first time he kissed her back she giggled and said "Goodnight Betrayus" went to her room he sighed "Goodnight Julianne" went to his room she about to go sleep until she she could hear "SHE LOVES ME" coming from his room she giggled grab the flower she sighed "I Fall in love" she giggled "I guess the saying is true Love can find you in werid places she fall a sleep.  
****Next Chapter Zac comes to get her why you to wait to found out **

**until the next updated Julianne here signing off**


	6. Zac comes to get Julianne

**Pacman and The Ghostly Adventures**

**By**

**Julianne Moonlight**

**Own the story not the show **

Chapter 6 Zac comes to get Julianne

**Julianne woke up after that day she was remembering the events that made her finally tell him she love him she find her not wanting to buff. So when she went to the hall she didn't expect the last thing that came to her mind. Imagine her suprise when she saw Zac waiting for her for the first time in her life of knowing him she had a feeling of not liking of what hes doing to say to her. Julianne smiled at Zac and said "Hello Zac whats up" he looked at her and said "Julianne I am here to take you back to Pacheaven" you know in the first day of been here she would've said "Thank you Thank you" but now she doesn't want to go(a/n shes in love what could I say) so she said "Why now?" he looked at her and sighed said "Julianne I don't trust him with you anymore" she looked at confused "why" he sighed "The reason is that he almost killed you Julianne I can't let you stay here when your life is threaten" she sadly said "But I don't want to go" he sighed and said "Julianne please don't make this hard" she sadly nodded and said "ok you are my leader and I know you knows whats bettter for everyone " he frowned said "I am sorry but I can't stand seeing you or pac hurt" she nodded said " I understand" then he said "I will let you say bye to everyone" she give a small smiled said "Thank you" so that's what she did she bye to pinky first who cried hugged her Julianne hugged her back and said "If you need a female advice at all call me ok" she nodded and said "Ok ghangel promise" (a/n it means ghost angel promise) Julianne said "Ghangel promise" then she went to Inky and Blinky said to them "See ya guys been fun" she give them hi-5's went her way what she didn't see them do was saying "We will miss you" (a/n awww) then she to Clade he hugged her said "I going to miss you" she smiled at him and said "I will miss you too big guy" then she went to the Butt-Twins she went to Butt-ler "Bye Butt-ler it was a honor to stay here with ya" she hugged him and said "You really are a smart spirit" she went to and said "Will I would say It great to meet but since you almost kill me seriously have issues and" he closed his eyes waiting for her to anwser she finished by saying "Your still genius wannabe but I happy to meet a smart ghost like you" he opened his eyes saw her gone sighed in happiness that she didn't kill him (a/n seriously (sighs) boys). Meanwhile Betrayus doesn't know anything about this at all(a/n Does he have someone telling that oh right thats me) so he was sating in his throne watching Pacman on the screen since he can't kill him since Julianne will die as well so anyway he thinking of a way to do it without killing her (a/n good luck with that one betrayus) then Julianne appeared she decided to make him last since it will be the hardest for her so she take a deep breath went to him she saw Pacman talking to Cylindra she smiled at that she went to him and said "Hello" he looked to her said " Hello Julianne" she fake a smile sat on the arm of his throne she said "What are you doing" he smiled and said " I am thinking of a plan to destroy Pacman without hurting you" she nodded and said "well to do that will be hard but maybe theres a way I know you can do it " (a/n she upset so she let him be happy) he laughed "I am genius" she shakes her head "Whatever you say Betrayus" then he notice that she upset in her voice and said "Is something wrong" she sighed said "I have to tell you something" he said "Go ahead" she said to him "Promise not to over react" he looked at her "Me of course out tell me tell me" she mumbled under her breath he was confused and said "What was that" she said to him "I have to go" he looked at her "well then go" she shakes her head "No I mean Zac wants me to come back to Pac man heaven" he was shocked said " WHAT" she nodded he asked her "Why" she sighed said "He doesn't want me to get hurt" he said to her "It was wasn't it" she looked confused "What" he said to her "He made you go didn't he" she shakes her head "No its wasn't Zac doesn't wants me to die or get hurt" he said to her " Do you want to go home" she said to him "Honestly no I don't" he said to her " Then tell him" she sighed "I can't its part of the deal of letting me stay here he said you will stay here until I say to come back" he crossed his arms "I hate you" she smiles said to him "To bad cause I love you" then she kissed him he let her sat with him she smiled at him and said "I see why you sat here its comfortable" he smile at her "Thank you" she put her head on her shoulder "You know whats funny" he reply "what" she said to him "The first time I came here I thought liking the guy who kill my friend was nuts but I glad I did" he smiled at her said "Same here expect the part of kill my friend part" she laughed and said "Your funny" (a/n really funny I love him on the show) then Zac appeared and said "Time come Home" she turned to see him and nodded "Yes Zac" she turned back facing Betrayus "thank you for letting me stay here " he said "Your welcome" she kissed him went off with Zac who holding her hand use his powers to go home. Leaving Betrayus alone he frowning and said "Not fair not at all" in fetal postion and sucking his thumb Julianne on her cloud she sat down holding her legs and said "Life stinks really sucks with Pac world of the Life" Zac whisper whiling on his throne "She will love me for this someday" then he said "Hopefully" Julianne went to her home layed on her bed crying herself to sleep(a/n Hurtful really Stinks)**

**Will they find a way to be together or will they never see each other again? or this the end of the story **

**NOPE like I am going to do that anyway until time this is Julianne signing off**


	7. Chapter 7 The sides Plan

**Pacman and the ghostly adventures**

**Own the Story and Don't own the show**

**By**

**Julianne Moonlight**

**Chapter 7:Butt-Ler and and Zac Plan**

**Julianne thought she would be feeling better if she did her favortie thing to do besides watching Pacman of course she also have dutys at night to make sure every pac children sleep in peace while the other angels do the adults and Tennagers she smiled cause she loves doing **** this she does miss Betrayus thou she sighed at that its been week since then but for her felt like a year (awww I think I am to cry) but she used her angel wings flew to the sky aheading to Pac City. Meanwhile with Betrayus he didn't feel like himself at all he would've try to kill Butt-ler for making him mad or his Twin but he didn't you really think that they be happy with this but They weren't. They saw Julianne on the screen got a idea to help him so they went to him and said "Hey Betrayus you want to go to the surface" Betrayus who was still in fetal position said "No" then they said "Well then you don't care If your Brother is laughing at you" that got his attention "Laughing at me why" they said to him "will he heard what happened to you so now hes laughing because of it" That got him mad "WHAT" he for the first time went to the surface and said "I teach my brother Not to laugh at me and get away with it" The Twins smiled after he fall for it. Meanwhile with Zac who see he felt bad doing that to her when he saw so upset over the week so he deicded to help her if he makes her happy then he will be happy for her but he will still watch over her. Julianne was at the city and landed waiting for the children to turn off the lights when they did she headed to work she flew went to the first child she smile kiss the child on the forehead and said "Rest my litle one you have good dreams this night" she used her powers blow it on the child who smile and giggled cause of his good dream his having thanks to Julianne she smiled disappeared she start to sing "My little Children who rest so peaceful let dreams take wing I let you be in your dreams" then went though the houses then she singing again "Let my lullaby help sleep this night let my angels show you way of life Come my Children let me take you in world of amazment" she smiled seeing them smiling when they heard her song she sang "La la la la la la" she doesn't notice that Betrayus finally reach the surface he still mad at his "brother making fun of him" (a/n oh betrayus I love to tell him its was a trick but hey what can you do) then he heard singing looked up and see Julianne singing he followed her he will deal with his brother later. Then Julianne still singing " My little child let this song help you out so remember let it be rest now in peace" she finally went to a house with a new born baby she smiled hold it in her arms she sat on rockchair she sofly sang this part to the baby " My little baby of night its ok it will be alright just watch the starlight let me see it thou I promise you I never the night turn dark on you Let moon shine you will be fine I promise you I promise you let your dreams be true" she kiss the baby gentlely put the baby in his bed she smiled went off to the sky she went to the her tree lyed against it she smiled at the moon she remembers how much she like watching the moon. Then she saw movement in the bushes she was scared but said "Whoever you are I got it the power to hurt you" she heard a laughed "Is that supposed to be a threat" she know that voice "Betrayus" he appeared "The one and only" she hugged him and said "I miss you" after his shock he slowly returned the hug and said "I miss you too". Zac seen this and said "I wish happiness my old friend" then he said "I watched over you" . Back in Netherworld the twins watch it on the screen Butt-ler said to his twin "You do realized that he will kill us when he finds out" his twin nodded said "True but he won't know cause we won't tell him". When both sides watching the scene they both said it theres minds "My Plan work" . Julianne smiled said "How did get here anyway" he looked at her and said " My poor name of a brother was laughing at me cause I lost you" she got confused and said "No he didn't" he looked at her confused said "What" she sighed "Betrayus your brother felt bad for you so bad he didn't leave his office " Well let's just say he put one and one together and said "I am going to kill those twins" she smiled and said " I know you will" then she realized something "Zac trick me too" she said to him "That sly guy" she looked at the sky "Thanks Zac" she saw Betrayus going to kill the twins and said to him "I take the genius wannabe and you Take Loser Butt-ler" he laughed and said " I like the way you think" went to "kill" the twins.**

**the end?**

**No not really the end I still got Ideas about this story so why stop now right**

**Anyway I to thank the views I am getting and the favs two finally getting follower two I am happy thank you for believing in me and my story**

**until Next time This Julianne signing off**

**If want them to have kids or have any ideas for the next chapters let me know I will enjoy doing that for you guys**

**Bye ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8 The first date

**Pac man and the ghostly Adventures **

**By **

**Julianne Moonlight**

**Chapter 8 The first date **

**sorry guys it took long had school sorry guys enjoy this chapter**

**Betrayus and Julianne finally "kill" the twins it was fun she laughed remembering what Betrayus did to the twins she said to him "I ca'nt believe you excalty made those guys dragons food that so funny" he smiled said "thank you my bad angel coming for you it really means alot" she smiled said " I can't believe they treat us thou" he glared nodded his head "Will we make sure they didn't do that anymore " she nodded and said "it very sweet thou in a way" he rolled his eyes "You know your really are goodie two shoe you know" she frowned then said "But thats why I love you" she smiled at him "Will I love you too" he smiled and said "So do you always sing at night" she nodded said "Yeah its part of my job I love it making sure every child don't have nightmares" he nodded "where were you when I was a child" she laughed said "Will I perhaps sleeping thinking of you" he was shock blushing at that "Really" she nodded "Of course you were my crush when I was little" he evilly smiled at that "Oh really" she got a feeling she not going this but she said "Yeah why" he was going to kiss her until Butt-ler destroyed the moment once again (a/n who wants to kick his butt) he said to her "Julianne Pacman wants to see you" she nodded "Thank you Butt-ler your the best" she disappeared he look at him going to kill him and said "Give me good reason not to kill you right now" he glurped and said to him "It's just I want to talk to you sir" he sighed at him said "Ok I will talk to you better be important" he nodded said "Just want to say that I am happy for you sir" he give him a "Thank you" then Butt-ler said "Are you going to ask her out on a date" he was sighed and said to Butt-ler "I don't know what if she rejects me" Butt-ler said to him "You won't know unless you try sir" he nodded went to her room for the first time in his life he was nervous so shaking hand knock the door then heard "coming" in the room he minding was telling him "GO RIGHT NOW RAN" but when he saw her he couldn't talk so he waved she smiled said "Oh hi betrayus can I help you" he nodded said "Julianne I was wondering can you maybe" she said "yes" he quickly said "Canyougoonadatewithme" close his eyes she was shocked at first until it sink in what he said she blushing remember how she never been ask out before so she said "I love to betrayus" he openned his eyes "Ok then after I talk to the stupid twins we have the date" she nodded "Sounds like a plan" she close the door layed on the bed and said "My first date" she jumping up and down being happy she thank Zac in slience for letting her come here in the first place she gone herself ready. As promise he came back sure he first had to deal with the twins laughing at him which he did making them ghost chew. Julianne used her powers to make a dress it was a blue dress(a/n think of auroas blue dress in sleeping beauty) she went to the door open it she saw his jaw drop seeing the sight of her she giggled said "I am guess you like it" he nodded sighed "Yes" appeared front of him she smiled and said "Where we going anyway" he laughed and said "Can't tell you its a suprise" she groaned "fine" he used a handchief to cover her eyes he whispered to her "Its not I don't trust you but I don't you spoil it" she nodded said "Ok I trust you" he guided her to the location she found out it was far but she didn't complian about it thou. They finally arrived to the location what was it well I tell you see Betrayus knew he want to try the dinner again but make sure it wasn't homed by a dragons or anything so there they were in a cave not having dragons in it she felt him putting her in a chair she said "Can I see now" he said to her "Yes you can" she untyed it saw it was a dinner she shocked then relaxed said "Wow" he said "To much" she shakes her head "No its perfect" she saw it was slugs she thought she doing to bluff but she remember what slyrus said she grab one eat it she realized it taste better she was confused until Betrayus said "I told them to make slugs that you can eat" she nodded said "Thank you thats very sweet" he smiled said "Will your welcome but don't tell anyone this I do have reputation to up hold you know" she said "Don't worry I won't" they the slugs they shared (a/n awwww) then she asked him "what make you love me anyway" he said "To her well I love that you have a bad side and love having fun with you and Just love you being you" he asked and said "How about you" she said to him"well cause your cute and funny and you do care about me please I got to know you really alot of fun and great to hang out with its like you understand" The date was doing great both of enjoy it when then was one slug left she said "You can have it" he said "I will but ask one favor in return" she said "Yes?' he slyly said "You eat the bottom part of the slug" she said "But then we will kiss" he nodded "Thats the idea" she swallowed her pride of shyness and said "Ok deal" she grab the bottom part she suck it like it was noddles (a/n pretty long for a slug huh) then was chuckling watching face expression panicking when they were getting close together but nerves got to him and saying "What are you doing your the lord of netherworld you don't need this" then they kissed moaning she felt like in cloud 9 betrayus nerve melted after this then they ended it she saw him eating rest of the slug she smiled at that said "That was great" he nodded at her "I know I am great" she giggle at that and said "I love you say how great you are" (a/n wow she got it bad) he said "I like you being great fan of mine" then he asked her "Can you sing for me" she was confused said "Why" he said "It calms me" she said "But what song do you want me to sing thou" he said "How about how much you like me" she nodded sang "Oh I love you its really true even thou your a lord of netherworld but I won't change a thing cause I love how make fire come out of your hand you make me feel like I am a teenager again Betrayus your my destiny even thou it toke me this long you show me I was wrong I know you feel the same way thou you denie it I can see it in your face but your not a bad not good but to me your misunderstood I love you ever as long my afterlife lifes" he was relaxed said "Beautiful" she smiled at him "Thanks" they went the castle went to her room she said "Thank you betrayus it was fun I love having time with you" he smiled and said "Your welcome I had fun to0 maybe next time we can do evil my way" she think about it "Sure" then she kissed him said " Your one great ghost Betrayus" then she winked at him close the door whisper "Goodnight Betrayus" he smiled then turn to a his well known snarl went to his room said "Goodnight Julianne" Zac watching them he said "I am so happy for you Julianne" disappeared knowing that the next day will change there life forever.**

**Next Chapter title coming soon Julianne and Betrayus secret **

**what is it? keep reviewing I will tell you**

**Sorry for taking so long had school and all I hope you understand plus I watching the new episode of the show Betrayus had help Pacman out**

**anyways I will have them have a kid but need help with names for them so if have idea post it I will give you credit on the future chapter**

**Thank you this is Julianne signing off**

**also I working on a MLP story I am doing so watch out for that bye **


	9. Chapter 9 Julianne and Betrayus Secret

**Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures**

**By**

**Julianne Moonlight**

**Chapter 9 Julianne and Betrayus Secret**

**Sorry It toke so long but had school anyway enjoy**

**Julianne had fun with Betrayus yesterday but they decided to date each other in secret so the twins won't find out make fun of them but if they did they would make them pay (a/n hes really bad influence huh) so Julianne brush her hair she went to the hall to see Butt-ler she smiled at him and said "Hi Butt-ler" he looked at him and said "Hello Julianne" he staring at her she was confused and said "Why are you staring at me" he asked her "So how was the date with betrayus" she loved to him but she promise betrayus she wouldn't so she first time lied (a/n wow) and said to him "Wasn't great at all honestly I don't know why I agree to go with him in the first place" he nodded said "I can't blame you Betrayus is very mean and never has a good thing about him" she said "I know right" Butt-ler laughed "Will I better go to get his slugs" she laughed said " Ok bye butt-ler" he went to get betrayus slugs she sighed after he gone she hated to lie serously hates it but she made a promise once she makes a promise she keeps it(a/n she very awesome like that). Anyway she went to see Betrayus but she saw pinky crying she stopped used her powers front of her she bent down to the ground and said "Whats wrong pinky" she looked at her with tears in her eyes and said "Pacums don't love me" Julianne was shocked she sure that he love her she asked pinky "How do you know that Pinky" with her soft and quiet voice making sure noone hears them (a/n its a girl thing plus its private) she said to Julianne "Well he always with Cylindra and he looks like he likes her" Julianne understands that she felt that way when she like Betrayus when she was younger but he like Sphereia she said to her "I felt the same way when I like a guy who like someone esle" Pinky turned to her and said "Really" Julianne nodded "Really" Pinky said "well how did you deal with it" she sighed and said to pinky "Well what I did was this you see this guy like this girl but she notice him but as a good friend I went to him"**

**Flashback Julianne is 18 years old and Betrayus is 18 years old **

**Julianne was on the swings waiting for Betrayus to hang out with her she had a crush on him of course Sphereos like her but she wanted Betrayus (a/n what can I say she like bad boys back then) Julianne knows he like sunnys sister sphereia(a/n on Pacman and the slime temple says his mother name is) she didn't like it at all like pinky she gets jealous of her but she had to respect his choice even if she didn't like it thou. She finally saw Betrayus she smiled at him but frowned when she saw him upset she got off the swing went to him and said "Whats wrong Betrays" (a/n her nickname for him) Betrayus didn't looked at her but sat down layed against the tree (a/n its Julianne tree) she was confused and said "I thought you doing to ask Sphereia out" he sadly said "I did but" she said "But what" he said "She said I would like to jump off a cliff to go on a date with you" (a/n Hurtful) she frown sat next to him and said "I am sorry about that Betrays" he said "Whats wrong with me" she looked at him "Betrays" he didn't look at her she said "Betrayus" he looked at her she put her hand in his and said "Nothing is wrong with you she just does'nt see the guy I know thats all" he looked at his hand she holding and said "Yeah right who am I kidding I no girl will love me" Julianne was shocked to hear that from him she said "Thats not true" he said "Yes it is Julianne we just have to face it" she blushed when she said "What if a girl likes you but too shy to tell you" he looked at her "Really" she nodded "Yeah really" Betrayus said to her "So your saying is that this girl is too shy to tell me" she shyly said "Yes" then he got happy and said "Thank you Julianne your a great friend" she blushed and said "Yeah well anytime" but she saw him getting up and said "I am going to learn Pac Pong to impress her then she won't be shy with me" Julianne was confused and said "Who" he looked at her and said "sphereia of course" she felt her world fall apart she shutter at him and said "bu-but I di-didn't" but he was gone she sighed she hugged her legs her face on her legs quietly said "I meant me" **

**Flashback Over**

**Pinky said "Thats how I feel" Julianne nodded and said "Look Pinky just be a good friend be there for him hes just too shy to tell you thats all" Pinky said "Like you were with Betrayus" she nodded at Pinky "Thats right" Pinky hugged her "Thank you" she hugged her back "Anytime pinky" (a/n I am making there relationship Older and Litte sister kind of thing makes it sweet) Julianne watching her go to the surface she smiled at her whispered to her "Good luck pinky". Meanwhile with Betrayus was watching Pacman again since he can't kill him he had to find a way to get him without hurting her of course he didn't tell anyone about his date with her like he said before he had a reputation to up hold after all she understood that she promise she tell anyone about it anyway he waiting for butt-ler getting his slugs lets just say he wasn't very happy about taking him very long to get there he said "WHERES IS THE STUPID BUTT-LER WITH MY LUNCH" butt-ler finally appeared to him said "Heres your Lunch sir" Betrayus looked at him and said "What in the netherworld toke you so long" he was scared of him "I was ju-just talking to Ju-Julianne sir" Betrayus was still pissed at this point "About what" liking sound if he said anything else making more mad make him go off like a bomb going off. Butt-ler sense that so he careful said "Your date sir" he said to butt-ler "What did she say" Butt-ler was trapped he knows it so he said to him "Well sir she said I quote"Wasn't great at all honestly I don't know why I agree to go with him in the first place" thats what she said sir" Butt-ler was hoping Betrayus will be mad at her not him since he told him. Betrayus heard this he doesn't know she lied to him Betrayus knows she would never lie (a/n thats what he thinks poor betrayus) to anyone he was hurt but didn't show thou so he said "You better go before I decided to use you for practice for what about do to her when I see her" then yelled "NOW" Butt-ler left him alone he sat his throne he doesn't get it she looked like she like it being with him was all of this a act (a/n Nope just a girl feeling sorry for a bad guy decided to write a fanfiction for him to get the girl ) He felt Betrayed and hurt and sad remind of the time when he started to like Julianne and saw her with sphereos that made started him to want to take over the City he remember that day like it was just yesterday (a/n I decided to show you guys there pasts during this chapter and others too) **

**Betrayus flashback when he was 20 years and Juliane and Sphereos also 20**

**Betrayus gave up getting sphereia after she "cheat" when they play pac pong together in the competion in the Pac Games (a/n I know its not called that but I didn't know how to spell that) but he saw Julianne Cheering him on saying "GO BETRAYUS" he finally realized that he like her (a/n I mean Like like her) he saw her went up to her and said "Hello Julianne" she turned to see him and said "Hi Betrays" he started to like his nickname she give him (a/n don't worry I tell you why she called him that later) Betrayus said to her "Want to hang out" she nodded "Sure" they walk to the place to get burgers while they were eating she asked him " I am sorry you lost" he looked at her said " Thanks but I am telling you she cheated" she was confused "How she did that" he said to her "well since you ask she hit the ball far from my side in the right thats how" she frowned said "That sucks" he sighed "Tell me about it" she put her hand on his shoulder "Its going to alright at less she notice you right" he shakes his head "I don't like her anymore" she said "Cause she cheated" he nodded "Then my brother had to be in her side when I get home I going to tell my mommy" she said to him "I am sorry that happened will its her lost" he looked at her "Really" she giggled and said "Of Course your funny and kind of-" she blushed and said " I better go now bye betrays" he looked at her thinking what she said and figured out what she about to say he said "She thinks I am cute" (a/n you maybe asking how does he not remember in the beginning in the story will I just make it that way so I make flashbacks about them see what I mean) that make him think about when they were 18 she talking about a girl too shy to tell him she like him and she talking about her he mentally slap himself for not seeing that so he tried to find her but when he did he saw his brother talking to her he got close nuff so he can hear them Julianne said to Sphereos "Hi Sphere" he was nervous and said "He-ello Ju-Julianne" Betrayus rolled his eyes at him he knew he had crush on her but was too shy and scared to tell her (a/n like he say in Pac Posseion episode he knows everything about him sorry if I spell it wrong it just I have a disability ) Julianne said to him "Can I help you with something sphere" he said to her "Yes will Julianne we each other for awhile now" she nodded "Of course 10 years" He said "Yeah 10 great years and you think theres a good chance that one of us would have crush on the other" she think about it and said "Of course there a good chance" he said "Good cause I you see" she was confused until she figured it out " Oh you mean you have a crush on me" he nodded she smiled at him "why didn't you tell me" he said "Cause I was scared and little shy" Betrayus was thinking "Little please" Julianne smiled at him said "Aww that's so sweet" he said "I want to ask you can you go a date with me" Julianne said to him "Sure I love too" Betrayus couldn't believe it to girls he like he lost in the same day that started his hatred with his brother and said to himself "This city and My brother will pay dearly for this" **

**flashback over **

**Betrayus felt the same way that day he was pissed off at her he toke over Pacworld to impress her but thats another story (a/n thats my hint for you guys for the next chapter) but this time hes going to do what he should of done along time go when she came here she going to die with pacman with her he hated being treated like a fool (a/n heres the drama for you guys) he going to make her pay oh shes going to pay (a/n what can I say hes still betrayus) he saw a Inky and said to him "GO GET JULIANNE BRING HER TO ME NOW" he flew off to get her Betrayus sat on his throne and said "No one makes me a fool not this time" . Meanwhile Julianne doesn't know any of this at all she felt like she forget to Betrayus something but couldn't put her finger on it (a/n she forget to tell him she was lying to Butt-ler I would tell her but this is also a drama story) so she shrugged it off waited for Pinky she promise her she would stay waiting for her telling her if it work (a/n If you guys want I can make a Pinky and Pacman chapter just let me know) but Pinky had to wait when Inky came to her and said "Julianne betrayus wants to see you but I have to warning you hes mad" she said "why" he said "I don't know but be careful ok" she nodded "I will" she went to him she sense that he was pissed off at someone who thou she has no clue at all she said "You wanted to see me" Betrayus didn't look at her but he said "COME HERE NOW" she was scared truely scared of him she front of him with her powers and said "Betrayus?" he said to her "What you did you tell butt-ler about our date" she was confused of why hes asking her that she said "Well mostly told him that I didn't have fun and said don't understand why I came to you in the first place but I-" he glared at her "You had me fooled you know that" she was more confused said "What are talking about betrays" when he heard her calling him his nickname make him that the flashback again and said "Don't Betrays me first my brother now you make me believed you care about me" She looked at him "What?" Betrayus said "Butt-ler told me everything julianne so need for the act anymore" then she figure it out she forget to tell him now she said "Betrayus look its just misunderstanding you see-" but she cut off once more with Betrayus said "I don't want hear any of your lies" she got mad she couldn't help she has a limit she glared at him and said "How dare you calling me a lier I never lie in my life" he glared at right back said "You just acted like you love me so I wouldn't hurt your poor little pacs I even guess that whole dieing if pac died was a lie two" she was shocked at him and said "Betrayus please don't say it" he said to her "You and your pac is going to pay dearly for your lies Julianne" next thing she grab by Clade who said to her "Sorry about this" she looked at him "Its ok big guy" then she said to him "Betrayus what did you mean about your brother" he said to her "I saw you and him together he asked you to go on a date with him you said yes guess what Julianne I am not that same guy who was stupid and native believing that you like me" then looked up to Clade and said to him "Take her to the dungeon" he saw them gone he called -ocks he came to him and said "Yes Lord Betrayus" he looked at him "I want you to make something that will kill pacman and julianne" -ocks said "Yes Lord Betrayus" then Looked at the screen said "Be Prepared my brother for you and your city is about to lost your hero and finally Pacworld is going to mine" then evilly laughed at the screen then coughed and said "wait I can do better" then started again "HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Meanwhile Pacman was sat on the Juliannes and his tree on one the branches hes happy too have her in his life she like his big sister he does get worried about her but he knew all he had to use the tree to save her but he doesn't know that tree can't save them this time (a/n the drama getting crazy) he close his eyes and said "Be safe julianne don't worry I will save you from betrayus" in prayer. Back with Julianne she heard his prayer she lend the wall sliding down on the floor she hug her legs she started to cry and sadly and said "Not this time pacs not this time I fear that no one can save this time my little pacs" she looked at the ceiling and said to Zac and his wife in Pacheaven "I am so sorry I failed I so sorry cause of me we both in danger" Meanwhile For Zac and his wife sunny heard her she looked at Zac said "Whats doing to happen to them Zac" he sighed and said "I don't know but I have the feeling were not going to like it".**

**Hi guys this Julianne here sorry it taking so long school but showing how bad I feel I making 10 & 11 right now anyways I want to tell you guys thank you for reading my story I am very proud of it thank you so much for your support anyway might be asking me why am making betrayus killing them will its a drama and a romance but don't worry Its just making it like this so rest of my chapters can make sense don't the sweetest will come back I promise you guys so heres the next chapter 10 The past you see when I said its another story about Betrayus taking over pacworld and Impress her will this chapter will explain that and Betrayus body taking away and Julianne death more better Enjoy my chapters 10 and 11 and Drama so this**

**Betrayus shows up and said "Julianne what are you doing" **

**Um about to sign off why?**

**He looked at me "Will since this is my story I think I should do it**

**I sighed "Ok go nuts"**

**This is Lord Betrayus of the netherworld signing off my story about me bye**

**I rolled my eyes **

**Bye guys enjoy chapter 10 the past **

**I will tell you about chapter 11 on chapter 10 **

**This Julianne and Betrayus signing off**

**^_- bye**


	10. Chapter 10 The Past

_**PACMAN AND THE GHOSTLY ADVENTURES **_

_**Betrayus falls in love?**_

**by **

**Julianne Moonlight**

**Julianne here as Promise this is chapter 10 if anyone ever asked how Betrayus lose body or How Julianne died clearer will lucky for you I have the chapter enjoy guys **

**Chapter 10 The Past *-***

**Julianne was 25 years old when she died pac was 1 years old when she died so Betrayus was 25 and Sphereos 25 Zac and Sunny was 30 years old Sphereia was 28 enjoy the chapter**

**In the Pac World war one Betrayus become a leader of army to take over Pacworld he was proud of himself making his dream reality but makes it more worth it he can't wait to look on Juliannes face when she finds out he knows she will be happy for him she will leave his brother for him after she finds out. Meanwhile Julianne seeing the army taking pac worlders she grasped and said "I have to tell Zac" she ran to the base she saw sphereos she smiled at him and said "Hi Sphere" he said "Hello Julianne" she said "Wheres Zac and Sunny" he said "They are with Sphereia why?" she said "Sphere betrayus is now taking people now" he was shocked "Are you sure" she nodded "Yes I saw it in my own eyes" he think about what to do he and Julianne has enjoy the team when they saw him going to far he was leader between them (a/n he still loves her sweet right) he said to her "Julianne we have to saved them" she nodded and said "What about pacs can we take him" he said to her "Julianne hes a baby we can't let him get hurt" she looked at him "We have to bring Sphere I am not doing to leave a baby alone" he smiled at her "Ok but you have to watch him" she saluted him "Yes sir" he laughed she laughed to she went inside to see baby pac sucking his pacifer (a/n awww) she smiled at him and said "Hi my little pacs" he looked at her giggling showing her that he wanted her to be pick up which she happily accepted she was holding him she laughed "Hows my pac today" tickling his tummy (a/n she going to be a great mother) he giggled then Sphereos watching the scene he smiled at the two she going to be a great mom hopefully after this is over he and her can have family together then he said "Julianne come on" she followed him with pacs in her arms went to Betrayus base she looked at him and said "So00 whats the plan" he smiled and said "I want to distract Betrayus while me and pac get the people" she was confused and said "How" he smiled "You know what to do" she nodded "You want me to flirt with him do you" he nodded "Yes can you do it" she smiled and said "You can count on me" Sphereos said to her "Can I have Pac" reaching his arms to hold the baby she looked at the baby who was smiling at her she looked at sphereos and said "Keep him safe for me" he nodded said "Of course" holding pac in his arms she smiled at pac and kiss him on the forehead said to him "Be good pacs and watch his back for me" Pac smiled at her shaking his rattle she was about to leave when she said "Sphere" he looked at him "Yes" she kiss on the cheek and said "be careful" went off he smile at her went to other direction Julianne saw guards she went to them "Hi boys" they saw "Hi" she said "Can I came in" they let her in she smiled and said "thanks boys" winked at them (a/n shes good) she saw theres laser system the switch is in the other end she ran and jump in the air then flip passing the lasers then she kick the switch she smiled and said "Well thats fun" she went to hall saw betrayus who was waiting for her he saw her in his cameras she smiled at him went inside and said "hello betrays" he looked at her said "its Lord Betrayus now julianne" she nodded said "Lord Betrayus I like it it fits you" he got nervous said "Th-thank you" she sat down on a chair and said "You know I am very impress you manage to take over the city" he said "really" she nodded "Of course" then he said "So why are you here" she said "will? I am here to see you" she went up to him put her hands on chest he glurps said "Ho-how about my brother" she slide her hands over chest and said " You were always my favortie brother" she about to kiss him until he walk away from her and quickly said "yes will you see I have to make order right now so" she giggled and said "Am I making you nervous" he said "What me nervous what makes you say that" she looks at him and said "Will maybe its because your keep push a button" he looked at the button which calls his guards said "Oh this its nothing at all" he sat on his throne which was black she giggled said "Have I ever told you that your cute when your nervous" he was waiting for his guards but they not coming at all (a/n thanks of Baby Pacs) she went towards him and rubbed his shoulders "You need to relax" he sighed and said "ok". Meanwhile Sphereos and Baby Pac of course getting the people out there cells thanks to baby pac kicking guard butt(a/n awwwww) when final person left him and Pac left the building he gave a mirror to make a signal for her. Julianne giggled hearing Betrayus moaning when she rubbing his shoulders she saw the signal she nodded she then she kissed his neck she said "I better go" she went to the window and said "Bye Betrayus" winked at him she jumped landed on a big baby pacs she smiled said "Thats my boy" she slide down she said to sphereos "Will" he smiled "Everyone is free" she smile right back "Great lets go before betrayus finds out" she grab a berry to shrink a baby pac to normal she said "eat this little pacs" throw it in mouth he ate it turn back she grab pacs her and Sphereos ran to the base. Betrayus found out alright hes mad he went to one of his bases to see his spy as we know him today as Butt-ler. He saw Sphereos and Julianne he was mad at them so he went to his spy and said "Get them" him and his army chasing Julianne and Sphereos of course baby pacs Julianne heard Betrayus order she looked at sphereos "Sphere" she was scared he can tell he said to her "You and Pac go the base I will deal with my brother" she nodded run to the base but "Butt-ler" chasing them she was scared Pac saw that so he grab a berry and ate it to protect her he grown big again he grab him throw him to hit a building he put his hand on the ground she got his hand he put on his shoulder she smile "Your my hero pacs thanks little guy" he smiled at her she smiled at him too until she grasp "WATCH OUT" he grab the missiles throw back at the army then she saw betrayus helicopter she grasps again "Betrayus" Baby pac grab his heilcopter and going in circles throw him in the sky she smiled at him and said "Great job pacs lets go home" they both went home. When they came home to the base Zac and Sunny was waiting for her she smiled at them "Hello" he smiled at her hugged her and said "I am glad your ok" she smiled and said "Me too" she give baby pacs to his mother then Zac said "Julianne I have to talk to you" she nodded followed him she said "What's up" he frown "Julianne me and sunny can surive much longer" she grasp and said "What" he sighed "Julianne betrayus make a order to kill yellow ones everyone of them" she couldn't believe it she said "No please tell me your kidding" he sat on his chair and said "I wish Julianne" she said "What can we do" he looked at her "Theres nothing we can do" she said "there has to be something you could do" he said " Julianne" she cried "I can't let you and sunny die" he hugged her said "It's ok julianne I am here" he said "There are things we can't do thats life for you" then he said "Julianne promise me something" she looked at him he said "Whatever happens to us bring pacster to his aunt" she nodded "I promise" he smiled and said "Good" she said "Promise me something too" he looked at her "Yes" she said "If we both died from this will you take me with you" he nodded "I promise" she smiled and said "We better get back your wife must be worried" he smiled at her went out of the home she smiled followed him. The next day Betrayus followed his orders got every yellow including pacs parents he laughed and said "Oh well look like I have here the leaders of Freedom Fighters" Zac said to him "Your not going to win Betrayus" he laughed said to him "Oh really whos going to stop me if you haven't notice I got every yellow one here" but he didn't know that theres one yellow left until Betrayus remember hes missing one he order to find the last one and kill it Sunny crying in Zacs arms Zac praying that Julianne and Pacster is safe. Julianne and Pacs day that day was great playing watching tv she decided to go outside play with baby pac she thought it would be safe enough she hold pac she said her to Sphereos "I am going outside to play with Pacs" he was worried and said "Julianne please stay my brother made a order to kill anyone who has the last yellow one" she looked at him "I be careful" he before he refused she ran outside he ran to stop her "Julianne wait". Julianne and Pac playing hide and seek hes winning she said "Baby pacs where are you" she looked around getting worried then a baby pac come down from the sky landed in her arms she hugged him "Oh pacs don't do that to me" then she saw a yellow one ranning for his life she was confused until she realized the order she ran to farer to the forest where his aunt lives she ran but a Dr. Butt-ocks saw her followed her she heard him said "GIVE ME THE YELLOW" she turn to see him pointing a gun at her she said "Not going to happen genius wannabe" then she ran when she saw Sphereias house she was almost there she feel both of theres freedom but fate didn't have it that way Butt-ocks aimed at her pull the trigger she heard the shot she felt the pain in her back she shield Baby pac from it she finally make it she knocked the door and said "Please Sphereia openned the door Please" then she bent down to baby pac smiled at him "You will deliver us from Betrayus when you do I be cheering for you on" she black out and said "I love you pacs" Sphereia saw them on her door step she saw -ocks and said " You better go you varmint" he ran off she looked at Julianne said "Hang on Julianne" she could hear say "Tree" she toke her to her tree make her lend against the tree she trying to safe her Sphereos shot her he ran to her said bent down to her holding her hand said "Julianne please stay with me please" she smiled at him and said "Sphere I know you can do great things I know you make me proud" then she turned to sphereia and said "Take care of Pacs for me" she nodded at her with tears in her eyes "I will" she smiled at them said "Kick Betrayus butt for me" she smiled at pac who was crawling to her sitting on her lap she weakly smile at him and said "My baby pacs I will miss you I love you make me proud I will watch over you my boy" then she sang to him "My little pac wonder your going to be fine even thou I will be gone but I be with you in your dreams and watch you grown in heaven seeing you defeat betrayus fleet" she close her eyes "I love you pacs" she died as promise they defeat Betrayus thanks to Julianne you give everyone hope and heroism themselfs made resportory to put his body and his army bodies inside they put him and his army in the nether world he become Lord of netherworld. Julianne as a spirit watched all she smiled at them said "Great Job" then she saw Zac holding is hand out "Julianne" she looked at him accept his hand and said "Coming" she smiled at went to Pacheaven. And was giving watching Pacman she smiled at him growning up she smile "Thats my boy" **

**Hi guys this Julianne here next chapter is called Betrayus Master Plan its back where I end off on chapter 9 If you guys want me to make a sequel to story let me now cause I love this story oh and I got some names for the kid**

**so far I got Traitor for the son or Marie for the Daughter let me know what you think of names if got any better names then let me know or want to have Pacman and Pinky moment in this story let me know**

**Betrayus appears again **

**I smiled at him "Hi" **

**Betrayus "Can I sign off again I felt I didn't do it well the first time" **

**I nodded**

**Betrayus your future leader signing off my story**

**Me: Bye guys until next chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11 Betrayus Master plan

_**Pacman and The Ghostly Aventures**_

_**Betrayus Falls in love?**_

**By **

**Julianne Moonlight**

**Chapter 11 Betrayus master plan **

**WOW chapter 11 I can't believe it I want to thank you guys reading my story so plese enjoy Betrayus master plan**

**Betrayus waiting for -ocks to give what will kill them he was so mad that he would listen to her he saw him and said "Will" he nodded show him a bottle and said "Once a again my genius has finally made something that get rid of your yellow pest problem" he was getting very impatient he said "Will tell me tell me" he said to him "All we have to do is too make him eat a ghost to make it work" he said "And Julianne" he said "Her too" he smiled and said "excellent glad I think of it" (a/n thats betrayus for you) Meanwhile Julianne is trying to get out she warning by Pinky his plan she has to warn Pacs before its too late for her and him but she was weak cause of the treatment she was getting couldn't use her powers she said to Zac "Please help us" he heard her sent help to her his wife sunny she smiled at her used her powers to let her out she thanked her and ran to her pacs before shes to late. Meanwhile Pacman is eating the ghosts attacking the city then he ated the one with Butt-ocks bottle then he felt funny he said to his friends "I don't feel so good guys" then he fainted they ran up to him and starting to calling for help. Julianne started to feel weak she realized she was too late she saw Sphereos ranning to her then he caught her and said "Julianne" she looked at him "Betrayus has kill pac" then she fainted he was shocked and said "SOMEONE GET HELP" they both her and Pac got help they layed them on the tree julianne was floating from the ground she breathing was slowing down pac wasn't it great either he was same condition as her but the doctor turn to there friends and said "There One way they can be saved now" they said to him "What" he said "You have to find the flower of life its what made the tree of life" then he said "But theres one problem" Sphereos said "What is it" he sighed "Your brother has it he toke it from pacmans parents before they died" then he nodded turn to spiral and said "Watch over them for me" he nodded at his preisdent then he looked at Cylindra "You and me will have a talk with my brother" went to the netherworld Sprial looked at them "It's going to be ok guys hang on" Pacman and Julianne at a place that had light coming above it he looked at her and said "whats that" she smiled and said "Thats Pacheaven" he smiled and said "Where my parents live" she nodded "Thats right" he smiled went towards it she grab his hand "You can't go there" he said "why" she said "Your still young pacs still have a life to live" then he saw his parents and said "Shes right son" he hugged them Julianne smiled and said "Hi" Zac went to her and said "You will never fail me Julianne" he hugged her she cried and hugged him "It betrayus he killing us" he nodded "I know don't worry its going to ok" she said "He told me not to tel anyone about us so I lied to Butt-ler about it I didn't know he going to tell him its all my fault" he frowned at her said "Its not your fault everyone makes mistakes" then he said "Follow me" he said to them they follow them to Pacheaven. Meanwhile Betrayus loves this hes finally winning he just had to wait for 5 more hours then can take over the city. He making his victory dance (a/n the episode of Pac pong fever remember he did the dance when sphereia accepted his rematch) when he saw his brother he said "Oh well well is my brother coming to visit me" Sphereos said "You have to stop this" Betrayus laughed and said "Why should I" Sphereos said " Julianne is dieing" he glared at Sphereos and said "She make a fool out of me she lied to me" Sphereos said to his brother "Once again you stubborness is clouding you the truth" he was confused said "What" he said to his ghost lord brother "Did you tell her that you want you guys together a secret" Betrayus said "Yes" he nodded and said " Now think brother did she ever lied to you" he shakes his head Sphereos said to him "Brother she lied to Butt-ler cause she knows how much your reputation means to you so she lied to protect you" that made sense he never thought of that way but still "Will I forgive her for that but she still say yes too" Sphereos "What are you talking about brother" he said "Don't play stupid Sphereos she say yes to you when you asked her out" Sphereos said "Brother that was years ago" Betrayus looked at him "So that hurted me she was mine you toke her from me" Sphereo said "Betrayus I am sorry really I am but please don't take her life and Pacmans life cause of what I gone" Betrayus thinks about it then said "Alright I will do this for Julianne but I will deal with you later" he nodded his head "Thats Fair Brother" Betrayus got the flower and said "Here have the flower make sure Julianne has it first or it won't work" he nodded his head "Betrayus" he looked at him "Its great to see you again brother" Betrayus said to him "Same here brother same here but next time I won't be so soft" Sphereos Laughed " I know" he saw Sphereos leaving him Betrayus sighed sat on his throne knowning that Julianne and him as alot to talk about after she comes back with him or she won't came back to him. Meanwhile Pacman and Julianne was having fun like they use to do with each other he love it here he has his parents and Julianne here. Sphereos and Cylindra come back to them Sphereo followed his brother's directions let julianne have it first she open her eyes and said "Hi sphere" he hugged her "Don't do that to me again" she hugged him again "I won't" then Pacman woke up seeing them hugged and said "Um guys how about me" Julianne turn to him and said "Come on" make it group hug she looked at his friends "You guys too" they smiled joined them Then they let go Julianne smiled saw Pacman Frown she said "Whats wrong" he said "I love it there I had you and my parents" she bent down to his level and said "Pacs It wasn't your time" she put a hand on his face and said "Look Pacs when it is your time I personally take to Pacheaven" he said "really" she nodded "Really" then she disappeared she has a ghost to deal with now she appeared front of him "Betrayus you jerk I almost kill me and Your dare call me a lier only I was trying to do was to protect you and" but he kissed her before she finished he said "I am sorry I was Idiot " she slaped him and said "Yes will big idiot I am going to back to stay with Zac and Sunny at least they don't try kill me or don't call me lier" she was hurt he saw it she leave him he sadly said "What have I done" sat on his throne this was third thing that happen to him he fears that this time he mess up big time.**

**Hi Guys this is Julianne Betrayus messed up big time huh will she give him another a chance will she be gone his life forever? **

**Chapter 12 Betrayus Second Chance?**

**This is Julianne and Betrayus signing off**

**Me: Bye guys **

**Betrayus: Bye my future slaves**

**I rollled my eyes "Boys" **

**I will updated soon I promise you guys I just have to finished Chapter 6 and 7 for my another story anyways Bye**


	12. Chapter 12 Betrayus second chance?

**PACMAN AND THE GHOSTLY ADVENTURES **

**By**

**Julianne Moonlight**

**Chapter 12 Betrayus second Chance?**

**Julianne is still upset about the whole thing still its rure for her to do so (a/n Can't you blame her thou) Zac notice this about her he doesn't like this at all so he went to her and said "Julianne" she looked at him said to him "Yes" he said to her "Julianne I understand that your upset but this isn't you" she was confused said "What" he sighed said to her "You were kind and Funny and Smart now your like betrayus" she said "What are you talking about" he said to her "Look for yourself" she saw him used his powers of yestersday events she was shocked "I am becoming him am I but I was hurt and-" he shakes his head "I understand you were hurt but he did save you" she crossed her arms "Yeah right after Sphere explained to him what happened" he frowned at her "Julianne your changing" she was shocked saw she was indeed changing she sighed said "What should I do" he said to her "You have to give him a second chance" she nodded said "Ok I will go but I won't promise anything thou" she disappeared leaving Zac alone she turning to something evil it happens to angels when they have hate in there hearts if she doesn't change soon it will be to late for her he hopes that she will forgive betrayus before its to late. How did she change will she starting to look like Eris from Sinbad yeah that bad. Meanwhile with Betrayus he was still in his throne never left that spot he messed up he knows that but his pride won't let him say that out aloud so there he was watching Pacman until Julianne appeared he saw something different about her he didn't like it at all went to her said to her "Julianne what happened to you" she said "None of your business" he was shocked that she sound like him when hes mad he said to her "Julianne are you ok" she said to him with anger " I am Fine" Betrayus notice that she changing more of her appearance she did too she was scared about it she looked at him "Please Betrayus help me" saying it with her sweet and soft voice again she had to sat on his throne he made room for her she sat down she said "Betrayus you have to get pac for me" he crossed his arms "No way I am going to get help from the Lemon freak" she sighed she knows she going to lose soon she said to him "Betrayus listen to me I am going to change into a evil being when I do I going to have no control of my actions I only way to stop me is to kill me" he said to her "But why you need the pacman thou" she sighed said to him "My tree is only thing to save me before its too late please betrayus" he groaned "Do I have to" she said to him "Please for me" he said to her "Fine but you own me big time" she said "Like what" he think about it and said "Remember when kiss me until my eyes pop off" she nodded "Yeah why?" he laughed "Oh no reason" she rolled her eyes "Boys" then he said to her "I will get him but remember big time" she nodded smiled at him "Thank you" but she doesn't know that it already to late for her. Betrayus got his best ghost on it Pinky saw her she was upset seeing her like that she said to her "Julianne?" she looked at her said to pinky "Don't worry pinky I will be fine get pacs ok" she nodded followed the guys to get pacs. Butt-ler show up saw Julianne and said to her "Hello Julianne" she looked at him and said "Hi Butt-ler" he said to her "What happened" he pointed at her she sadly sighed and said "I am turning evil" he said to her "why" she said "Cause I was so mad at Betrayus I turn evil cause of it" he was shocked and said "But what happens to you" she frowned at him said " I die in the process the evil me will take over while destroying me in the process" he said "Does betrayus know that" she shakes her head he frowned "But you can't die" she said "Why" he said to her "Cause I like you your my friend" she smiled and said "Same here Butt-ler same here" she closed her eyes turning to red Butt-ler said to her "Julianne" then she evil laughed and said "Not anymore". Pacman ranning to see her with betrayus who really not liking this at all anyway they finally arrived to see Butt-ler has dark stuff on him then they see her Pacman said to her "Julianne" she looked at her said "Sorry she not here anymore" Betrayus and said "What you do to her" she laughed and said "Really" he was confused and said "what" she laughed went to him and said "Oh you poor betrayus you hurt her so much she turn to me" he said to her "Where is she" she said "Gone as we speak she getting destroyed" he glared at her "Bring her back right now" she laughed said "Sorry can't you destroyed that chance when you left her" Betrayus throw fire balls at her she laughed passing the balls at her and said "Oh don't worry betrayus I let you say bye to her" she made Julianne appeared front of her she was weak she looked at him "Betrayus" then she looked at Pacman "My little pacs" she fainted Pacman save her now she in his arms he had tears in his eyses "Julianne Please" she looked at him and gave him a weak smiled at him and said to him "My little pacs I am so proud of you you remind me of your father so much" he was crying and said "Julianne don't please I can't lose you" she looked at him said "I know you save Pacworld and stop her I will cheer you on when you do" then she said to him "I love you my little pacs" he said to her "I love you too" then she looked at Betrayus and said to him "Betrayus" he went to her and said "yes" she smiled at him and said " I forgive you" he smiled at her then said " I love you my bad angel" she smile at him and said "I love you too my ghost lover" then she died then she turn to star dust flew away. Betrayus and Pacman looked at the evil verison of her she laughed said "Betrayus second chance" then said "Looks like you kill it" she said "Now exceuse me I have to a tree to destroy" Then she disappeared and said "Bye" Pacman was shocked "Our tree" he ran to the surface Betrayus follow him he was doing to give this girl a lesson she never forget it.**

**Hi Guys its julianne I want to thank you guys for reading my story anyway Chapter 13 Juliannes and Pacs tree will be the next chapter maybe asking me why kill her my anwser is this you see I want to show how much Betrayus cares about her by stopping her evil self from forever destroying her so don't worry she die for long anyways I do it soon but first had to finish chapters for my other story when I do I will start Chapter 13 crazy right how long is this story will be the day when I ran out of ideas**

**This is Julianne signing off with Greatest thanks to you guys for believing my story**

**Bye *_***


	13. Chapter 13 Julianne's and Pac's tree

**Chapter 13 Julianne's and Pac's Tree**

**Julianne was in someplace she doesn't know about she looked around to see it was the sky she with the stars that's one thing she notice she tyed with rope when she gets out there she going to kick her butt then she saw image it was evil version of her going to the tree she grasped said "Oh no if she does that then me and pac will die forever" she trying to free herself "Have to get out of here before it's to late" but her evil verison had other plans for her you see if she can take the life out of the tree she can replace our Julianne that sucks am I right? she know julianne try to save her little pac so everytime she struggles she turns weaker and keeping being weak until will you know. Julianne feels it she knows she getting weaker all she can do is to pray to zac that little pacs will save the day again or her and him are done for she watches them she knows they can do it hopefully.**

**Meanwhile with Iris she finally arrived at the tree she evil smiled at it she said to the tree "What a beautiful tree so much full of life I can change that" she about to throw deathball at the tree to destroy it until a fireball hit her she slammed to another tree she was pissed her hair turned to fire she looked who dare to do that to her she saw it was betrayus she glared at him "How dare you!" he glared at her with fireball for each hand "That was just warning" she smiled at him "awww how sweet someone getting soft for a angel please don't make me laugh" she disappeared he looked around to find her when he did he threw the fireballs at her she grab them threw back right back at him. Betrayus dodged them he looked at her said " Your not going to get that tree" she laughed said to him "Oh really? you going to stop me I am so scared" that made him pissed used his fire breath at her which hit her she used her hand to wipe the blood from her mouth she smiled said "Looks like I pull a nerve" Betrayus asked her "What you have against Julianne anyways?" she looked at him said "She's miss perfect everyone loves her not me she was secretly me she just to scared to show it but when you hurt her she finally let me out" then she said to him "You know the saddest part of it all is that she really had it bad for you I mean she even want to be with you have a kid with you".**

**Iris and Betrayus keeped fighting each other so where's pacman you may aske will it turns out the plan that betrayus will keep her busy while Pacman saves Julianne and their tree crazy right? then again love does that to people will anyways. Pacman saw his chance to go to the tree he remembered that Julianne told him put his hand on the tree and say her name she told him that no matter where she is she can go to him or the other way around. So he closed his eyes and put his hand to the tree said "Julianne".**

**Julianne heard him called her she closed her eyes as well said "Pacs" then the tree glowed as light heaven sent upon them sent pacman to her she smiled at him "Hi pacs" he ran to her and hugged her she would hug him too but she was tyed he said to her " I thought I lost you" she shakes her head "as long you live I will never let that happen" he smiled at her then he frowned said to her "Julianne are you ok?" she looked at him with saddness she can't lie to him now so she said to him "To be honest little pacs am not ok" he looked shock at her "what you mean Julianne?" she sadly sighed at him said to him "Sit down pacs it's along story" he nodded sat next to her she looked at the sky below her said "Pacs after I died that day I also had a evil inside me that didn't want get away from me one day after betrayus body was taking from him me and Iris battle each other for control" Pacman was confused said "Why?" she got to position so she can hug her knees and said "Iris want me to destroy pacworld like betrayus but I refuse to do it you kept me from doing that but when she seen me save you she thought me as a weak link between us so her plan was to destroy me" Pacman looked down at the sky watching betrayus and Iris fighting he turned his head to her "Why the tree?" she looked at scene said to him "Cause the tree is the link between me and her if she takes it from me she stays an-and I" she didn't finish because she started to cry.**

**Betrayus and Iris still fighting and Iris was winning which shock betrayus for being a powerful fire ghost lord he thought he would win then he notice she stopped he smirked "What's the matter?, Just found out I going to defeat you" Iris knows something is off she thought the yellow-one loser was with him if so? where is he then? she think about it why would betrayus go easy on her it's like he was trying to- she mentally slapped herself on the head she should of known is would happen she turned to the tree which was glowing she was shocked that means one thing she was alive still and pacman is with her Iris looked at betrayus she waved her hand and disappeared. Betrayus figured that she found out sooner or later so he followed her lucky for him he didn't have to go far thou.**

**Meanwhile Pacman almost freed julianne from the ropes when a deathball hit him Julianne saw that when that happen her whole world turned to slow motion she saw him her little pacs on the ground not moving she looked at Iris she yelled at her "HOW DARE YOU HE'S JUST A CHILD!"**

**Iris laughed "Who need's him" Julianne stared at her with disbelief of what she's hearding from her "we need him Iris you and me were once one now turned evil I still could believe you were once me" she felt Iris kick her in the face she hit the stars she on her knees her hands on the dark sky she turned to her bad side with horror of what she did to her. Iris was about to hit her again until a fireball hit her make her fall from the sky Betrayus say's to her "That's what you get for messing with the lord of the netherworld" Betrayus went to Julianne said to her "are you ok?" she nodded said "Yeah I am ok" he used a fireball to burn the rope she smiled at him hugged him "Thank you Betrayus" he hugged her said "Your welcome but I will denie it thou if tell anyone". **

**She laughed at him until deathball hit him too just like pacman she saw that she ran to him "BETRAYUS" she dropped to the cloud she put her hand on his face she had tears to her eyes "Betrayus can you hear me Betrayus" but he wasn't waking up she shakes her head crying over and over again saying "No zac please don't let this happen to me please zac" then she went to pacman said to him "Little pacs" she didn't get her respond she hoping to have from him since he didn't anwser her at all her wrost nightmare came true she for the first time in her life is truly scared. Then something snapped inside of her she going to kick some butt she knows which butt to kick Iris's Julianne turned to her Protector form she looked like this she glowing like the sun she looked like sailor moon with her sword she looked at Iris "You shouldn't done that Iris" Iris was scared she didn't know Julianne can change forms like Julianne can read her mind she laughed and said to her "What's wrong Iris just realized that I am better than you will don't worry you won't feel a thing I will make it fast" Then she ranned to her with a sword and a swift of her sword she disappeared from her spot leaving Iris scared to death of where she is.**

**Hi guys it's Julianne sorry I toke so long but what can you do am I right I want to thank you guys for reading this again really I am really greatful for that anyways good news from me I decided to make a sequel awesome right when is it I don't know that part yet but when I do I let you guys know anyways chapter 14 Julianne vs. Iris that's right fighting scene what can I say I love action so here it is guys Enjoy Thanks for giving me so far 3 favs and 2 followers thanks guys really sweet of you anyways **

**Me Love to say this "Enjoy chapter 14 last of my chapters until My sequel happens"**

**Enjoy guys - You know what to do enjoys the next chapter **


	14. Chapter 14 Julianne vs Iris

**Chapter 14 Julianne vs Iris**

**Julianne appeared front of her attack her with her sword let's just say that she is less a foot now Iris was shocked said "How can you do that to me" Julianne laughed said "You really think that you got the strength and our powers" Iris throws deathballs at her then make her "Pets" to get Julianne she saw that coming Julianne ran to the balls she closed her eyes make her hands glow she raised one to the balls turn them to cute baby bunnies she love chaos that' s right she can do chaos to bad for Iris thou she ran to her saw her pets Julianne laughed at the attempt of her badside she flipped from the pets she raised her sword which made them fire and Water cover the sword she swift the sword the fire and water combine force as one attack and destroy the pets of hers. Iris attacked her but Julianne dodged it Julianne slide to her legs turned to trip her to the ground Julianne grab her she used her wings she flew fast to the wind under her wings straight down to the pacworld Iris was nervous "What are doing?" Julianne said to her "I doing to finish this no more of your hate on anyone else" she let go of her she saw her falling she went hard from the ground she died just like that Julianne waved her hand to the body she went back inside her she looked at the damage she did with her fight with her and while betrayus fighting her Julianne waved her hand to heal everything she doesn't have to worry about Iris anymore she finally defeated her she no alonger hurt her and anyone else she just can't wait to tell Pacs and Betrayus that stopped her she started to cry she went back to them she saw their bodies she dropped to her knees crying covering her eyes with her hands she blames herself for this she lost the two guys she cared about now gone.**

**Meanwhile In Pacheaven**

**Zac and sunny saw everything she looked at Zac she said to him "Can we tell her now?" Zac think about it she looked like she was ready to know so he looked at his wife and said to her "Yes sunny we can Tell her now" she smiled at him "Great now do you want me to tell her or do you want to it" Zac smiled at his exicted wife said to her "I think it will be right if you tell her my dear sunny" she nodded said to her Zac "Alright Zac I will be right back" she disappeared because this news will shock her sunny can't wait to tell her she going to be happy when she hears it but what is it thou well I can't tell you yet. **

**Back with Julianne **

**Julilanne was still crying she was losing hope she had she means what can she do to save them now all she want to do was be betrayus again and with her little pacs once more but she doesn't see sunny coming to her smiling at her walking to her said to her "Julianne I have to you something it's very important"**

**Hi guys yep Zac was hiding from Julianne crazy right? I would've told you guys but I want you guys to be shocked after you read it anyways next Chapter 15 is called "Queen of Nature" why is she called this I can't tell you until you read it.**

**You know I never thought It was doing to enjoy writing this but boy I was so wrong saying that The reason I did this felt Bad for him Betrayus I mean noone loves the guy I don't know why I love him he's funniest villan on there I mean seriously can you blame me doing this anyways enjoy the next chapters until the end that will be when you see ^-^ bye guys until the sequel when see that then I started to do it **

**anyways - The next chapter my fellow readers ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15 Queen of Nature

**Chapter 15 Queen of Nature (a/n enjoy guy's)**

**Julianne looked to see sunny she was confused said to her "What are you talking about Sunny?" Sunny said to her "Hold my hand I will show you" Julianne reached her hand to gently grab it. She went to the sunny's world she can control the sun and the moon she smiled at Julianne. Sunny said to her "There's a way to save them Julianne you can save them" she looked at sunny with disbelief saying to her "Me. How can I save them Sunny I don't have that kind of power?" Sunny said to her "Oh Julianne, you do have that kind of power" she showed her the flower said to her "Remember this?" Julianne looked at it thinked about it said to her "Yeah? it's the rose I brought back to life why you ask?" Sunny said to her "Because Julianne you are reason why life is in pac world" Julianne was confused said to her "What you trying to say are you calling me mother nature ?" Sunny laughed said to her "No. But you are the queen of it " Julianne said to her "Um, please explain" she nodded said "Julianne remember why you died on that tree" she nodded said "Yeah because I asked spheria to do it" Sunny nodded. Sunny said to her "True but it was part of mine and Zac's plan for you" Julianne said to her "Plan? for me?" she nodded said "Yes you see julianne I knew that betrayus like you long before he toke over so when you died I made sure that you can be with him." Julianne waving hands over the place said to her "Woah Woah holded up here your telling me that you wanted me to died on that tree so I can be with betrayus?" she nodded said to her "Yes I know it's crazy but we felt it would be good for you since you like him and all." Julianne was suprised by it all. Julianne asked her "But what about spheros he liked me too?" she nodded said to her "Yes but we felt that you and betrayus make a good pair together since you two have been friends together and know him longer then his brother." Julianne smiled said to her "So your playing matchmaker again are we ?" Sunny blushed said to her "Well I have to you guys were so in denial about it" Julianne hugged her. Julianne sat down on a cloud said to her "So how does this have to do to save them ?" Sunny said to her "Want me to explain?" she nodded said to her "Yes please because how did you guys know this anyways and why me?" Sunny smiled telling her the story of explain to her why her and everything else she was wondering about. Julianne listening to the story as Sunny shows her the story with her powers.**

**Flashback when Julianne went to Pac heaven with Zac**

**Julianne saw pac heaven for the first time she was amazed by it she looked at Zac he nodded said "Have fun !" which she did she had fun then layed on a cloud. She saw a poor flower dieing she felt bad for it she touched the petal of it when she did she turned it back to life turn back to a red rose. Zac saw that he knew she was meant to balance between his world and Betrayus world she going to be the nature of Pac world. Julianne went to him asked him "Zac can I go see baby pac's?" he think about it said to her "Ok. But be careful" she nodded hugged him went down to pac world. She smiled she had a cape with a hood which was velvet red she put the hood over her head she smiled went to visit pac's.**

**Julianne heard baby pac's crying she seen spheria being busy she decided to help her she appear where baby pac's crib was she went to him she holded him in her arms she said to him "Shhh it's ok I am here little pac's." He stopped crying started to giggled holding her finger with his baby hand. Julianne smiled at him said to him "How's my little pac's?" she cooed baby pac's he hugged her she hugged him back she whispered "I miss you so much"she heard him yawn she gently put him back in the crib. Julianne smiled went downstairs to see a tried spheria she smiled at her she went to her put her on the couch she cover her with a blanket she said to her "Rest my old friend" She waved her hand to clean everything for her she made food for her she put a note for her she went outside. Julianne walk to the forest not knowing she bringing life back to the forest she ran everywhere she giggled having fun. Sunny saw her she knew that her plan was working she was going to be perfect for Betrayus even thou they both in denial about it. Sunny whisper to her "Welcome Julianne the queen of nature" watching her enjoying herself.**

**Sunny and Zac knew she was the perfect choice for it because she has a good heart she has a every good talent for it. Julianne was going to the queen of Nature she didn't know it yet but she doing it right now. Betrayus hated being a ghost he cursed his brother for this but the good part about this he made himself the lord of the netherworld he looked at the screen hoping something would happen but so far nothing happen then he saw something ranning he was curious about it he made the slug zoom closer he saw Julianne ranning bringing the nature back to the city. Betrayus was shocked about this he was happy to see her again and upset she was not with him afterlife sucks. Betrayus and Julianne don't know that fate will have it for him to have Julianne again thanks to sunny and zac. Julianne was done she went to the light she close her eyes went back to pac heaven not knowing anything about this at all.**

**Flashback over ^-^**

**Julianne was shocked said to her "You mean all of this was your plan?" she nodded said "Yep. not the part of iris or pacster and betrayus dieing that was fate" Julianne looked at her said to sunny "You mean I have the power this whole time?" she smiled at her said "That's right Julianne !" she give her the crown asked her "Will you accept?" Julianne thinked about it said "Yes I will !" she smiled at her put it on her head it was made of flowers and leafs. Julianne smiled saw she was wearing flowers and vines dress she saw her cape with a hood she giggled said to sunny "Thank you" she saw her disappear. Julianne went to them she close her eyes waved her hand over them their eyes openned she was happy she hugged pacman said to him "Pac's" he hugged her asked her "what I miss?" she smiled said "I will explain later" he nodded. Betrayus woke up he groan and said "What in the netherworld hit me?" he saw Julianne said to her "How about me?" she went to him she hugged him whispered "I miss you" he smiled at her "That's better" he glared at pacman she saw that said to him "Betrayus" he looked at her said "If you going to tell me to be nice to him I think I will buff if you do" she shakes her head said to him "No. but I was going to say that just don't hurt him just for today" he groaned said to "fine !" he let him go his way. Julianne smiled putting her arms around him said "Thank you betrayus" he smiled at her said "Your welcome but I will be-" she finished it for him "In denial if I tell anybody" he nodded said to her "Remember when I told you that you own me big time" she nodded said "Yeah I do" he said to her "Well what will you do for me?" she thinked about it said "How about I kiss you until your eyes off again?" he laughed said "Good enough for me for now" she kissed him making his eyes pop off. **

**She catch them she handed to him "Here" he pop them back in she giggled said to him "I love it when you do that" he replied said "Oh really" she said to betrayus "Really" he looked around she was confused said to him "What are you doing?" he replied to her "Making sure noone's going to mess it up" she said to him "I think were good" he kissed her again. He asked her "So why are you wearing that?" she looked at herself said to him "Well? I am kind of a queen?" he was shocked said to Julianne "As in the pac heaven?" she shakes her head said to him "No betrayus that's sunny I am the queen of nature" he was half understanding it and other half have no clue of what she saying to him she saw that. Julianne said to him "Don't worry I will explain everything when we get home" he heard that said to her "You going to stay with me!" she nodded said to him "Well. Zac doesn't need me in pac heaven since I learned that I am nature now that means I supposed to here now so I have to stay somewhere" he asked her "Is that a yes?" she nodded said "That's a yes" they both went back to the netherworld to see the twins waiting for them. Julianne smiled at Butt-ler said to him "Hi Butt-ler" he smiled at her "Hi Julianne" she looked at his twin said to him "Hello" he said to her "Hello" she hugged him said to him "I forgive you" she let him go before betrayus kills him for the hug. Julianne sat on the arm the throne after she explain to him he finally got it said to her "So? your saying that it was a plan to have us betogether" she nodded said "That's right" he groaned said to her "Great now I have to thank people now !" she smiled happy to have him back she glad she has him she knows she has to thank people too until then she can enjoy some of his company.**

**Hi guys Julianne here thanks for waiting for me anyways it was almost time to end this story sadly but I will have a sequel for this story so no fear. So they next chapter 16 called "Queen of the netherworld" I will tell you but I will let you find out when you read it ^-^**

**Betrayus shows up say's to me "WHAT!" **

**I looked at him said to him "What's the problem now?" **

**He say's to me "You mean I am going to have a" **

**I nodded **

**He started to have victory dance**

**I laughed "Anyways enjoy the next chapter" then said to betrayus "Hey betrayus would like to do it" **

**Betrayus here read Queen of the netherworld my future slaves**

**I rolled my eyes "Yeah. enjoy guys" **


	16. Chapter 16 Queen of the Netherworld

**Chapter 16 Queen of the Netherworld**

**Julianne has stay with betrayus for whole year now she finally getting along with Butt-ler's twin after she told him that she won't get between them with the tree of life or change betrayus. She made a good queen of nature she would say herself she really did have a good talent for it. She loved it she visit her pac's as much she wanted. She noticed that Betrayus was nervous around her today she wondered the reason was for that she saw butt-ler she asked him "Butt-ler may I ask you something?" he nodded said to her "Sure my dear" she smiled she made good friends with butt-ler over the year. Julianne asked him "Why is betrayus so nervous around me today?" he was sweating said to her "Well? may something he ate? she said to him "Butt-ler are you hiding something from me?" he shakes his head said to her "No I am not Julianne" before she can say anything to him Betrayus grab butt-ler covered his mouth he looked at Julianne said to her "Don't listen to butt-ler here he's just a lier"she rolled her eyes said to him "He didn't tell me anything" betrayus drag butt-ler with him. Julianne expected something was up she just didn't know it was yet.**

**Julianne saw every ghost was gone ok she thought something is up she saw Pinky said to her "Hey Pinky" she looked her floated away from her. Julianne followed her when she did she saw the ghosts doing the samething so she followed them she finally made it to the throne room. She was confused said to herself "Ok what's going on here?" she seen betrayus she smiled at him said to him "I am guessing that was your idea for me to come here" he nodded and said to her "What can I say I am genius you know !" she giggled said "Whatever you say betrayus." Betrayus asked her "What did you ask butt-ler?" she said to him "Well? I just worried about you today you've been acting nervous all day" he smiled at her said "So you want to know why I am so nervous?" she nodded. Betrayus said to her "Well the reason I was nervous was because I wanted to ask you a question." She nodded said "Ok" he asked her "Julianne will you marry me?" she was shocked said "Oh my pac world of good well" he was happy seeing her reaction he knows if some ghost comes in he has to hide it. Julianne finally out of shock and said to him "Yes I will marry you betrayus !" she hugged him who hugged back.**

**Julianne was getting ready for her wedding until The witch of the netherworld shows up again she smiled at her said to her "Hello" she looked at Julianne said to her "Hello any chance have you seen Butt-ocks?" Julianne smiled at her. Julianne said to her "Yes I have he's over there getting ready" she smiled at Julianne went to butt-ocks. Julianne smiled at the two she knows she going to get it later but it will be ok it was worth it. So she went next to him she said to him "Sorry butt-ocks" he glared at her said to her "Give me one good reason I shouldn't hurt you right now !" she about to say something until betrayus said to him "Because if you do I will make you GET IT UNDERSTAND ME !" he was scared said to him "Yes lord betrayus" she smiled at him "I love it when you scared him and his twin like that" he smiled with pride said to her "I am amazing" she smiled then laughed. She said to him "I am starting to love the idea being yours right now" he slyly said "Oh really" she nodded Butt-ocks rolled his eyes said to them "Save it after the wedding ok !" she whispered to betrayus "Looks like the genius gave himself a brain freeze" he smiled at her. Julianne saw butt-ocks looking at her said to him "Sorry" he looked at her decided to let it go since betrayus will kill him if he did anything to her.**

**Butt-ocks cleared his throat then said "We gather here today to unite Lord betrayus of the netherworld and Julianne Queen of Nature in union whoever has reason why this two can't be married speak now" Julianne waited while Betrayus gives them "You better not do this to me" look at them. Butt-ocks said after that "Ok lets get start then Julianne will you take Betrayus has your ghost hubbie?" she thinked about it said to him "I do" then Butt-ocks turn to Betrayus. He asked him "Betrayus will take this angel to be your wife though your whole afterlife and forever after that?" Betrayus got nervous she seen that she holded his hand said to him "it's going to be alright" he smiled relaxed said to him "I do" he smiled at them said to them "Will are now Ghost lord and Wife you may kiss your bride." He kissed her he heard butt-ocks making buffing noises he throw a fireball at him Julianne stopped kissing him looked at him he said to her "He was laughing at us" she glared butt-ocks she made her own threw it at him. Which hit him they laughed she smile with pride "I am starting love to do that" betrayus said to her "If you like that just wait when they mess up that is fun" she smiled at him.**

**Hi guys Julianne here just let you guys know I will do three more chapters for this ^-^ so I can made the sequel so the first of the last three is called Julianne's first week for being queen chaper 17 showing how she does the first week after marrying betrayus. Of course I going to let them have kid as promise I think will wait for that thou.**

**Betrayus said to me "Julianne" **

**Me: "Yes?" **

**Betrayus: "Can I sign you off again?" **

**Me: "Sure betrayus" **

**Betrayus here signing off Julianne who will maybe be my slave after this**

**Yeah? not going to happen soo! bye guys I deal with betrayus **

**Bye :-)**


End file.
